La souffrance de la petite princesse
by laulora-chan
Summary: J'avais une sœur mais, on me l'a enlevé, j'avais une mère mais, elle est morte, j'avais un père mais, il m'a abandonné, j'avais un meilleur ami mais, il m'a trahi et détruit. Donc dites-moi à quoi bon vivre si toutes les personnes qu'on aime nous laissent. Au moment où j'allais abandonne, il m'a retenu, il m'a relevé et maintenant je vie pour lui. Je m'appelle Laura Heartfilia et l
1. Chapitre 1

Je suis seule dans une forêt, dans un monde que je ne veux plus voir. Un monde plein de souffrance et de malheur. Oui, je détester cette planète où, tous ces humains font souffrir leur conjoint, leurs camarades et leurs enfants. Pourquoi tant de mauvais souvenirs ?

Aujourd'hui, alors que je me promenais dans la forêt à côté de la ville où je me trouve en ce moment, une fille de mon âge environ avec de courts cheveux blanc vint me voir pour me demander mon nom. D'abord perplexe, je lui répondis, puis, elle me posa une autre question, pour savoir si je connaissais la route pour rejoindre la ville. Quand je répondis à l'affirmatif, elle se mit à courir comme une malade en me hurlant de l'attendre, qu'elle allait chercher quelqu'un.

Ça va faire vingt minutes que je l'attends comme une idiote, non mais elle fait quoi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire non plus. Bon, autant y aller, elle a dû se perdre en route. Mais, brusquement, la même fille apparût suivit par un blond qui, soit disant passant est hyper sexy, et par autre un gars aux yeux et aux cheveux noir. En me voyant, le blondinet me fit un sourire hyper bizarre suivit par un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire. Bien sûr, je l'ignorai complètement ce qui lui déplut vu le grognement qu'il émit par la suite. Me tournant vers les deux autres, je demandai à la fille : « Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de t'attendre ? J'ai plein de chose à faire moi et là je suis en retard sur mon programme.

Elle (la tête baissée): Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est juste qu'en faite on c'est perdu alors qu'on voulait retourner en ville.

Laura : Vous êtes d'ici non ? Je vous ai aperçu quelque fois en ville, surtout le blond là avec toutes ses groupies qui, à chaque fois me cassent les oreilles que je les croise.

« Le blond » (en colère) : Le blond il a un nom et c'est Sting !

« Le ténébreux » : Revenons à nos moutons, comme Yukino vous la dit, on c'est perdu à cause d'une certaine personne (fixe Sting). Et, pour répondre à votre question, oui on de la ville, on est des mages de la guilde de Sabertooth.

Yukino : Alors, veux-tu bien nous aider ? S'il te plaît !

Laura : Oui bien sûr.

Sting (chuchote): Dis Rogue elle te rappelle pas quelqu'un si on oublier ses yeux bleus?

Rogue : Maintenant que tu le dis.

Sting : Mais parles pas aussi fort !

Laura et Yukino : Qui a-t-il ?

Rogue : Rien, c'est juste qu'on trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un qui était toujours avec notre héros d'enfance.

Laura (souriant) : A bon et qui ça ?

Sting : Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragir des mages de Fairy Tail, ils étaient présumés avec d'autre membres de cette guilde.

Laura (le visage baissé) : Et ?

Yukino : Il y a sept ans, ils ont été protégés par leur île de l'une des attaques d'Acnologia qui visait à tous les éradiquer avec le mage Zeref. Mais, y a environ une semaine, ils ont été retrouvés et ramenés sur le continent.

Laura (léger sourire) : Bon, ce n'est pas que vos histoire m'agacent mais, il commence à ce faire tard alors autant y aller maintenant.

Rogue : Allons-y.

Laura (commence à marcher) : C'est par là. »

Sans plus les attendre, je me m'y en route. Je suis heureuse, à un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient m'annoncé sans le savoir la mort de ma sœur. Heureusement elle vit encore et elle est libre en plus. Oui, je suis si heureuse. Mais, pour ce maudit dragon a essayé de tuer Zeref, pourtant la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu il était lui-même. Et, que faisaient ma sœur et tous ses mages à ses côtés ? Que leur est il arrivé sur l'île ? J'espère juste que Zeref va bien et qu'on ne l'a pas fait souffrir mais, surtout qu'on n'est pas réveillé ce qui sommeille. Bon, la ville est en vue, arrivée je vais tout de suite me renseigner et le plus vite possible. J'ai un mauvais présentement sur le coup. Il faut que je me dépêche. En me retournant vers les mages je leur dis : « Bon, on est arrivé.

Yukino : Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidés.

Laura : Pas de quoi !

Sting : Maintenant, on t'en doit une.

Rogue : Alors n'hésites pas.

Laura (commençant à courir) : Je n'oublierai pas, à bientôt !

Sting : Attends, quel est ton nom ?

Laura (déjà loin) : C'est Laura Heart…

Yukino : Elle a dit quoi ? J'ai simplement entendu son prénom.

Rogue : Moi aussi.

Sting : Pareil.

Rogue : Je sens qu'on va bientôt la revoir.

Yukino : Peu être, mais là il faut qu'on y aille, il ne faut pas faire attendre le maître. »


	2. Présentation 1 OC

Prénom: Laura

Nom: Heartfilia

Age: 19 ans

Mère: Layla Heartfilia

Père: Jude Heartfilia

Sœurs ou frères: Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref (de cœur)

Meilleur ami/e : Zeref et Kiara

Surnom: Lolo (par les membres de Sabertooth mais, pas au début), mon ange, blondine, crevette (par Sting), l'ange bleue (par les personnes qui ne sont pas dans des guildes), grande sœur (par Lucy), la surexcité (par Natsu et Grey), la furie nocturne (par les autres guildes et par le conseil), le démon sanguinaire (par les guildes noir).

Caractère : joyeuse, sadique, méchante quand on l'énerve, peureuse pour dire ses sentiment ou quand elle voit des insectes, courageuse quand il faut se battre ou quand il y a une mission.

Aime : lire, les glaces, la plage, la neige, le soleil, les tartes aux fraises, ses amis, sa sœur, Sabertooth, bronzer, massacrer les guildes noir, terrifier le conseil, Rubis, Lara, sa mère, la musique, …

Déteste : son père, le conseil, les guildes noires, qu'on s'apprenne à ses amis, perdre, Minerva.

Amoureuse de : Sting

Aimé de : Sting

Magie : chasseuse de dragon (un couple de dragon l'a recueillit quand elle était jeune et lui on apprit leur magies, l'eau et la nature)

L'œil du dragon (c'est une magie ancienne qui permet a la personne qui l'utilise de détruire ce qu'elle ou il veut, la lévitation, et de faire voir à quelqu'un la vérité. Elle l'a apprise seule car aucun dragon n'avait le droit de l'aidé. Quand elle l'utilise ses yeux deviennent violets.)

Histoire : Quand elle était petite (vers 8 ans) sa mère est morte, son père, furieux lui a dit que c'était de sa faute donc, il l'a battu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pratiquement morte et, quand il eut fini, il l'a jeta dans la forêt en lui laissant comme souvenir une cicatrice qui va de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Elle fut alors recueillie deux jours plus tard par un couple de dragons. Ils lui apprirent leurs magies mais, elle apprit aussi (seule) une très ancienne magie : l'œil du dragon. Quand ils partirent à ses douze ans, elle les rechercha pendant quatre ans sans cesser de s'entrainer. C'est pendant ces deux années qu'elle devient plus forte en acquérant l'œil du dragon. Deux ans après elle rentra dans la guilde de Sabertooth ou elle trouva Sting.


	3. Chapitre 2

Pdv de Laura :

Bon, d'après les informations que j'ai pu collecter, Lucie fait partit de Fairy Tail. Cette guilde était la meilleure de Fiore avant que tous ces meilleurs mages dont ma sœur disparaissent subitement avec leur île suite à une attaque d'Acnologia. Mais, il y a environs deux semaines, l'île est réapparut avec tous les mages à son bords. Apparemment, le premier maître de Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion les a protégé enfin c'est ce que les gens racontent mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Durant leur absence, leur guilde est tombée bien bas je me demande comment ils vont ci prendre pour remonter dans le classement parce que, ça m'étonnerai que cette fameuse guilde de Sabertooth les laisse faire sans réagir. Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller manger un bout puis je crois que je vais rentrer à l'hôtel me reposer, je suis K.O. Je continue ainsi durant deux minutes jusqu'à m'arrêter dans une petite auberge du nom de « Le Bonheur », quel drôle de nom. Mais, avec cette bonne odeur qui flotte dans l'air, mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul, et entra à l'intérieur. L'intérieur était décoré assez sobrement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais, l'ambiance était à la fête. C'est parfait ! Doucement, je partis vers la table du fond, là où personne ne pouvait voir mon visage. Une fois assise, je sifflai assez fort pour que la serveuse de la table d'à côté m'entende mais, pas assez pour que tout le bar se retourne pour regarder qui avait sifflé. Quand elle arriva à ma haute, avec l'un de ces sourires accueillants, je lui passai ma commande, soit un poulet rôti entier plus une assiette de frites avec une bouteille de saké. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me remis vite à écouter les conversations.

Bon, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, ils parlent juste de cette guilde nommée Sabertooth, mais elle est quoi exactement ? Une guilde noire ? Une guilde officielle ? Une guilde non déclarée ?

Soudain, une douce voie s'éleva derrière moi, me faisant sursauter sur le coup. Quand je me suis retourné, je suis tombé face à face avec la serveuse de toute à l'heure, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Doucement, elle posa mes différentes commandes sur la table. Bon, vu qu'elle est là autant lui poser quelques questions.

Alors, au moment elle se retourna pour partir, je lui attrapai la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Excusez moi, mais s'il vous plaît, pouvez vous rester avec moi, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous demander. Dis-je.

La serveuse (surprise) : Heu… m….d'accord mais je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que j'accueille les nouveaux clients. Alors s'il vous plaît faites vite.

Laura : bien prenez place je vous pris. (Commence à manger)

La serveuse (s'assoit) : …

Laura : Bon, tout d'abord je voulais savoir, c'est quoi exactement la guilde de Sabertooth ?

La serveuse (surprise) : Sabertooth est la meilleure guilde de Fiore depuis sept ans.

Laura : C'est-à-dire quand Fairy Tail a perdu ses plus puissants mages sur l'île Tenrô si je ne me trompe pas. (Continue son repas)

La serveuse : oui c'est ça, et de toute façon, même si ils sont revenus, ils ne feront pas le poids face à l'élite de Sabertooth.

Laura (avec un sourire forcé) : je vois, mais qui vous rend si sure de cela, le tournois n'a pas encore commencé à ce que je sache.

La serveuse (fière) : Parce que, dans cette escouade, il y a les dragons jumeaux, (rougit) Sting et Rogue. Et, tout le monde sait que le maître de cette guilde Gemma, si je ne me trompe pas, sera prêt à tout pour la victoire. Aux derniers jeux magiques, tous les adversaires un peu coriaces qu'ils avaient rencontrés ont été décimés. C'était si effrayant et cool à la fois. Ils aiment torturer et détruire le mental de leur rivaux. Les mages de Fairy Tail vont vite comprendre qui est la meilleure guilde.

Laura : Comment ça ?

La serveuse : Sabertooth va les remettre à leurs places, soit, les derniers et à jamais. (Rigole)

Laura : Heu… Merci, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'ai l'impression qu'ils y a de nouveaux clients.

La serveuse (hurle choquée) : OH MON DIEU, C'EST LUI !

Laura : Qui ça « lui » ?

La serveuse (rouge comme une tomate) : c'est…c'est….c'est… St….Sting Eu…Eucliff! Olalla il approche, il approche!

Laura (se retourne) : Au mon dieu pas eux !

Sting (souri) : Regardez qui voici.

Yukino (apparait) : A salut !

Laura : Salut…

Rogue : Hn.

? : Je vous salut belle demoiselle.

Laura : Bien le bonsoir, enfin quelqu'un de poli dans cette ville. Dites moi, comment vous nommez vous ?

? : Sting, Yukino, Rogue pourquoi ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous connaissiez une aussi belle fille. Les gens m'appellent Rufus, Rufus Roy.

Sting : Ca, ça reste à vérifier. (Voit la serveuse) Salut beauté, dis tu veux bien nous apporter la carte stp.

La serveuse (sur le point de s'évanouir) : To…tout…de suite ! (part vite)

Orga : Arrêtes un peu tu vite.

Sting : Profite de la vie voyons.

Laura (se lève) : Bon je vois que je dérange, donc je vais y aller.

Rufus : Attendez, je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Laura: Laura Heartfilia.

Sting/Rogue/Yukino/Orga (surpris): Heartfilia!?

Laura : Oui, comme Lucy Heartfilia.

Sting : Alors voilà dont la ressemblance frappante de tout à l'heure.

Laura : On dirait bien. Bon, je dois y aller…

Sting : Mais d'abord, je dois te prévenir.

Laura : De quoi ?

Sting : Si tu cherche à rejoindre Fairy Tail sache qu'on va les démolir, alors choisi bien ton camp.

Laura : Sal… (Se retourne et s'en va)

Rogue : Heartfilia hein….

Yukino : A bientôt Laura-chan…. »


	4. Chapitre 3

« Choisi bien ton camp », vas y, il se prend pour qui lui. De toute façon, je suis sure à 100% que Fairy Tail va les laminé….enfin j'espère. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais là je suis pratiquement à sec. Il faut absolument que je me trouve un nouveau travail. Bon, je crois que je vais aller vers le centre ville.

Tout d'un coup, à cause du vent, je reçois une affiche dans la gueule. Je la retirai alors, mais avant de la jeter, pourquoi ne pas y jeté un petit coup d'œil rapide.

Olalla, c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ou quoi. Sur l'affiche, y a marqué « le studio de Weekly Sorcerer cherche une jolie jeune femme blonde de préférence avec : une poitrine généreuse, un poids idéal (54 kilos environ). En tout un corps parfait. Pour plus d'information aller à l'adresse suivante : ******** ******** ou contacter Jason au : 06*********. Merci de nous contacter. »

Oh mon dieu, on dirait que cette affiche a été crée pour moi. Bon, dès demain j'y vais en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Je continuai à me promener pendant environ 2 heures puis ensuite je suis allée à l'hôtel pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

*Le lendemain*

Doucement, mes sens commencent à s'éveiller. Je sentais les douces caresses des rayons du soleil sur ma peau. La douce chaleur qui commençait à envahir la pièce me donnait l'impression de me trouver dans un cocon doux, moelleux et chaleureux à souhait. Bon, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu, il est jute midi, de toute façon, le studio ne ferme qu'à 13 heures, j'ai encore le temps. Midi…. OH MON DIEU ! Je vais être en retard, je n'y crois pas ! Pourquoi se putain de réveille n'a pas sonné ! (Le vois contre le mur) Pourquoi est il là-bas celui là ? (Hier soir : * Alala, je suis tellement contente, demain je vais aller à ce studio et les éblouir. Ils vont être obligez de m'acceptez et de me donner le travail. Bon, je dois me lever vers 9 heures pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure. Alors, il marche comment ce réveil. (Le tourne dans tout les sens) Rhaaa, ça m'énerve trop (la balance contre le mur), ça t'apprendra à ne pas me respecter. MOUHAHAHAHA ! *) Ha, je me souviens maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. En courant, je me faufilai vite fait sous la douche pour, ressortir vingt minutes plus tard, en sous-vêtements. En courant, j'ouvris d'un coup de vent mon armoire, j'en sorti un mini-short bleu, avec un chemisier blanc et une paire de basket noire. J'enfilai le tout à la vitesse de la lumière. Je me maquillai légèrement pour ensuite sortir de l'appart en le fermant à clé. HOURA ! J'ai fini avant l'heure. Il me reste environ dix minutes, juste le temps d'aller à la boulangerie, m'acheter un bon petit pain au chocolat avec un croissant, et, vu que le studio est juste à côté, je pourrais y être en deux minutes.

En cette matinée, le soleil brillé déjà haut dans le ciel, mais pourtant, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les rues, heureusement que tous les commerces étaient ouverts. A pas rapide, je rentrai dans la boulange et passa ma commande, puis je me dirigeai vers la caisse pour payer. Une fois sorti, je me mis à manger en prenant la route vers Weekly Sorcerer. Le vent soufflait tout doucement, emportant mes longs cheveux blonds avec lui, la douce fraicheur de la nuit se faisait encore ressentir malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait. J'avais même l'impression que les plantes étaient encore plus vertes qu'hier et que par cela elles exprimaient leur immense bonheur. Soudain, la grande cloche, sonna 12h 45. Et mince, j'ai perdu quinze minutes à admirer la nature. Je dois me dépêcher. Alors, j'englouti vite fait mon croissant et, après je me mis directement à courir. Ainsi, je suis arrivé aux portes du bureau en à peine une minute.

Ce bâtiment est vraiment immense dit donc, il est composé de deux étages gigantesques plus le rez de chaussé. Le studio était tout bleu, avec, écrit en grandes lettres noires « Weekly Sorcerer».

A partir de là, mon pas se fit plus lent, plus hésitant. Et si je ne réussissais pas ? Et si j'échoué, qu'est ce que j'allais faire alors ? Purée, je n'ai même pas prévue de plan B. Bon, qu'en il faut y aller, faut y aller. Je me présentai alors à l'accueil et, la réceptionniste me donna un petit formulaire à remplir que, bien sûr je complétai à la vite de la lumière. Quand je lui rendis, elle était assez surprise, et une fois qu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle se leva et me conduit le long d'un couloir. On marcha pendant environ deux minutes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant une porte. A partir de là, elle me dit de l'attendre ici. Ainsi, je dû patienter encore deux minutes avant que la porte ne se ré-ouvre mais, cette fois-ci sur un homme blond aux yeux bleus, avec une coiffure super bizarre ainsi qu'un appareil photo autour du cou. Soudain, il cria : « COOOOOL !

Laura (surprise) : Pardon ?

Jason : Je m'appelle Jason, je suis un journaliste de ce super cooool du journal. C'est moi qui vais te faire passer le test.

Laura (perplexe) : Ha ok…

Jason (la tire à l'intérieur de la pièce) : Bon, tout d'abord tu dois te changer dans la loge qui est la première porte à ta droite. Tu prendras la housse qui porte le numéro « 1 », O.K ?

Laura (souriant) : D'accord !

Jason : COOOOL ! »

Sans plus attendre, je fonçai dans la dite « loge ». Punaise c'est immense. Un rapide coup d'œil plus tard, je vis la housse sur la commode. Je la pris et alla ensuite dans l'une des cabines d'essayage pour me changer. N'empêche, ce mec est vraiment bizarre. Quand j'ouvris le paquet, à l'intérieur résidait un magnifique maillot de bain qui, m'avait l'air un peu petit pour moi. Mais bon, je vais qu'à même le mettre. A ma grande surprise, il m'allait parfaitement, mais il dévoilait un peu trop de peau pour moi. Après avoir vérifié que tout était parfait, je sortis tout doucement, timide de montrer ainsi mon corps à des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas. Malheureusement, j'arrivai un peu trop vite au milieu de la salle, alors, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, Jason hurla un de ses « COOOOL ! » pendant que tous les autres hommes présents prirent une couleur écarlate tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Rapidement, Jason m'expliqua comment se déroulais le test. En premier lieu ils doivent prendre des photos de différentes candidates pour ensuite les poster dans la revue de la semaine, et alors à ce moment là, ce sont les lecteurs qui choisissent la ou les gagnantes. Mais, ce n'est que dans deux semaines qui nous connaitrons les résultats.

Olalla, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose. Avec d'autre participantes (environ 4), on nous place sur le carré blanc, et, quand Jason annonça que ça commençait, je pris tout de suite mon visage le plus fragile, mignon et sexy que j'avais en stocke. Quand je commençai à poser, tous les regards c'étaient tournés vers moi, même mes rivales c'étaient stoppées pour me regarder stupéfaites. Alors que, Jason avait des étoiles dans les yeux en criant « COOOOOL ! ». J'étais plutôt satisfaite de l'effet que je produisais.

La séance dura environ vingt minutes puis, ils nous prirent une par une pendant 15 minutes. Après, on est toute partit se changer cette fois, c'était tenue au choix et e thème était « Une journée d'automne ». Je crois que les autres n'ont pas trop compris le sujet, car elles prirent toutes des tenues hyper courtes, dévoilant leurs peaux le plus possible. De mon côté, je pris une longue robe rose et marron avec des bottes marrons. Pour la coiffure, je me fis deux petits macarons enveloppés dans un tissu du même ton que ma robe. Quand elles me virent, les filles se mirent à se moquer de moi, en disant que j'étais ridicule et que je n'allais certainement pas gagner. Se même les regarder, je sortis de la loge, car j'étais la première à passer. Une fois cela fait, je du repartir me changer mais, cette fois-ci le thème était un peu plus compliqué « L'ange en rouge ». C'est à ce moment qu'une magnifique robe attira mon attention à côté reposer de petites ailes en fer. Sans plus attendre, je les pris pour en suite aller le mettre. Après, je me mis devant la glace pour admirer le résultat et je peux le dire, je suis satisfaire. Je suis juste magnifique comme ça, juste comme un ange. Brusquement, la voix de Jason m'appela, et en courant je sortis en vitesse de la loge attirant par la même occasion tous les regards. Là, je remarquai que le décor avait encore était changé, cette fois c'était une sorte de chambre avec, une large fenêtre. Alors, je me mis en place, dos à la caméra avec un bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains. Ensuite, ils nous donnèrent les deux derniers sujets, « Petit chaperon rouge » et enfin « Jolie princesse ». Les deux passèrent assez rapidement.


	5. Chapitre 4

Pdv de Laura :

Cela fait environ une semaine que le journal a été publié. J'ai remarqué que maintenant, quand je passe dans la rue, beaucoup de personnes, notamment des garçons se retournent sur mon passage. La plupart des hommes rougissent en m'apercevant, ou s'enfuient presque en courant. Ceci est à la fois bizarre et hilarant.

Une fois, une petite est venue en courant vers moi pour que je prenne une photo avec elle. Elle était tellement mignonne avec sa petite robe rouge et rose, sa chevelure dorée faite entièrement de boucles. On aurait dit une jeune impératrice. C'est sa mère qui prit la photo. La ressemblance entre ces deux personnes était si frappante. La mère abordait un sourire maternel et fier, ça se voyait qu'elle couvait sa fille d'un amour sans précédant. Rien que cette pensée me peina, moi qui n'avais pas eu le droit à beaucoup d'amour dans mon enfance, je me mis à envier cet enfant. C'était si absurde. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la force pour réussir tout ce que j'entreprends et pourtant je ne peux pas oubliait ce passé si douloureux qu'est le mien. Bon, ne pensons plus à ça, le passé est le passé.

Si je me souviens bien, la petite fille se nommait Julia et sa mère Yuki. De magnifiques prénoms pour de fantastiques personnes toutes souriantes. J'espère vraiment les revoir bientôt.

Revenons à l'audition, normalement, les résultats doivent sortir dans deux jours, et là je suis vraiment à sec. Soudain, une idée folle me traversa l'esprit, et si je rejoignais une guilde officiel, cela me permettrais non seulement de gagner plus d'argent si j'étais accepter dans l'agence, mais en même temps je pourrais m'améliorer niveau magie. En plus, je deviendrais vite célèbre, à près tout on ne voit pas tous les jours un dragon slayer possédant deux pouvoirs. Mais, je ne peux pas rejoindre ma sœur à Fairy Tail, sinon….sinon…. non, il ne faut que je pense à eux, je ne veux pas que cette tragédie se répète. Je ne veux pas être la cause de nouveaux ennuis.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête là, sinon je vais me mettre à déprimer encore plus.

Brusquement, quelque chose se heurta à moi, me faisant tomber par la même occasion. Jurant dans ma barbe, je me décidai à ce moment de lever la tête pour voir le ou la responsable. Purée, je retire ce que j'ai dit, le destin ne me porte pas dans son cœur. N'y tenant plus, je lançai : « Alala, quelle surprise que voici !

Sting (sourire narquois) : Encore toi, à croire que tu m'aimes bien pour vouloir me revoir moins d'une journée après qu'on s'est rencontré.

Laura (agressive) : Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! (le voyant commencer à partir) Et surtout, ne te sens pas oublier de t'excuser hein !

Sting (se retourne) : Ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonne déjà.

Laura : Espèce de sal…

? : OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH M….

Laura : C'est bon on a compris « Oh mon dieu » !

? : Toi la ferme ! Je ne te causais même pas. (Saute au coup de Sting) »

Bon j'explique, une sale bimbo blonde vient de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir. En plus, elle ose m'insulter, elle a de la chance qu'on soit dans la rue sinon, je lui aurai refais son portrait avec plaisir. Putain, elle ne peut pas arrêter de coller ses seins au bras de ce sal blondinet inutile, y a plein d'enfants ici, le pire c'est que la plupart des hommes se stoppent pour la contempler. Quelle bande de pervers, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de rajouter Sting dans ma liste de mec pervers à éviter absolument. Ne le supportant plus, je dis : « Eh oh, il y a des hôtels pour ça !

? : Très bonne idée. Sting-chou, et si on y allait, rien que tous les deux. (Se serre plus fort contre lui)

Sting : Pourquoi pas, de toute façon je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment.

Laura (se relevant) : Non, je veux mes excuses d'abord.

? : Sale imbécile, comment oses tu parler de cette façon à Sting Eucliff, le plus fort de tous les mages, le dragon slayer de la lumière, une beauté …..

Laura : Je ne t'ai pas causé toi.

? : Espèce de ….

Sting : Ca suffit Ruka.

Ruka : Mais Stingounet…. !

Sting : C'est bon, (se tourne vers Laura) les personnes faibles ne méritent pas mes excuses.

Laura : Arrête….

Sting : Que veux-tu, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Tu es faible, je le vois à l'aura de tristesse qui flotte autour de toi. Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seule hein ?

Laura : La ferme….

Sting (souriant) : C'est donc ça, ma pauvre, bon maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser on a à faire nous.

Laura (furieuse) : Tu vas le regretter Sting Eucliff, au que oui parole de Laura Heartfilia. »

Je déteste cette personne, je vais lui faire ravaler ses mots de la pire des façons qui soit. Mais d'abord je dois connaître ses forces et faiblesses. Le fait qu'il soit aussi un dragon slayer complique le tout.

Si j'ai bien compris, il fait partit de la guilde de Sabertooth, qui est la guilde la plus forte du royaume de Fiore. Et si je leur rendais une petite visite, apparemment l'autre là n'est pas près d'y revenir, autant en profiter une bonne fois. D'un pas joyeux, je me dirigeais vers le centre de cette magnifique ville, normalement ce fameux établissement si trouve.

Pdv de Sting :

Enfin, sortit ! Faut dire, je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, non seulement j'ai pu embêter une personne, mais en plus, j'ai pu me détendre avec … heu bon bah l'autre là, et mince, me souviens plus de son nom, pas grave. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas la revoir, mais, faut le dire elle était assez bonne. Autant que toutes mes précédentes conquêtes.

Avec une lenteur abominable, je me mis en route vers la guilde. J'y avais rendez-vous avec Rogue et Yukino pour une nouvelle mission.

Sur toute la route, je remarquai que les femmes qui se trouvaient sur mon passage, se retournaient afin de me fixer. En réponse, je leur adressai un sourire aguicheur et provocateur qui ne manqua de les faire rougir très violemment.

En rigolant, je rentrai dans ce bâtiment dédié à Sabertooth. Un gigantesque immeuble blanc et noir. Pour symboliser à la fois, la force et la sauvagerie, dont nous devions faire preuve devant les autres guildes officielles. Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarquai le silence pesant qui régnait entre les membres. Ils avaient tous la tête tournée vers le bar. Là y résidait, Rogue, Yukino, Frosch, Lector et une autre personne, dont je n'arrivai pas à discerner le visage. Peu à peu, en m'avançant, je l'ai reconnu. C'est cette Laura là ! Putain, y manquait plus que ça ! Bordel !

Quand, j'arrivai à leur niveau, les autre me saluèrent, mais, comme Laura était de dos, elle a du se retourner pour voir qui cela pouvait être. En me voyant, elle fut tout d'abord surprise, mais très vite, elle afficha un sourire moqueur et assez hypocrite. Alors, je dis : « Tu fous quoi ici ?!

Laura : Bah je fais parti de la guilde maintenant.

Sting (surpris) : Comment ?!

Rogue : Elle a combattu Rufus.

Yukino : Et, elle l'a battu à plate couture.

Sting : Mais alors….

Yukino : Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas été renvoyé, à près tout, c'est normal, elle avait un léger avantage d'une certaine façon.

Sting : Hein ?

Laura : En d'autre terme, je suis comme vous deux.

Sting : tu veux dire que…

Laura : Et oui, je suis un dragon slayer.

Yukino : Mais, Laura-chan tu ne nous a toujours pas dit de quoi exactement.

Laura : Pour l'instant vous n'avez vu qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs, soit le dragon slayer de la nature.

Rogue : Tu en as un autre hein ?

Laura (rigole) : Oh que oui !

Yukino (excitée) : Moi, j'ai A-DO-RE ton combat, même si il n'a duré que 10 minutes. Dis Laura-chan, pourrais-tu m'entrainer, parce que je me trouve un peu faible par rapport aux autres.

Laura (surprise) : Euh oui si tu veux.

Rogue : Tu sais Yukino, tu n'es pas faible, c'est juste que nos magies différent beaucoup de la tienne.

Sting : Dit donc, tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui Rogue, qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu es malade ?!

Rogue : hum…

Yukino (panique) : Rogue-san, tu es malade ! Mais pourquoi es tu venu aujourd'hui alors ?

Rogue (regard noir vers Sting) : Je ne ….

Yukino : Viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Sting (les regarde partir) : Alors, Laura-chan~, maintenant tu fais parti à part entière de la guilde hein ?

Laura : Hum.

Sting (se tourne vers elle avec un sourire malsain) : Donc, il est de mon devoir de te prévenir, si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, ou si tu fais quelque chose à l'encontre de mon équipe, crois moi je vais te briser en petits morceaux. A la fin, personne ne te reconnaîtra soit en sure.

Laura (avec le même sourire) : On verra qui de nous deux finira dans l'assiette de qui. Pour l'instant je te laisse, je crois que je vais aller faire une petite mission. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle parti en direction du tableau de quêtes. Ce jeu risque d'être très intéressant, je vais bien m'amuser, et qui sait peut-être qu'à la fin, elle finira comme toutes les autres dans mon lit à me chanter des mots doux pour rester avec moi.


	6. Chapitre 5

Un jeu assez intéressant je dois dire, mais crois-moi Sting je ne me laisserais pas faire. Bah dit donc, les missions sont assez intéressantes de ce côté-là. Laquelle puis-je bien prendre, une guilde noire ou un monstre qui ravage tout ? Alors, alors, alors ... Bon, j'ai qu'à les prendre toutes les deux, le maître m'a bien dit que tant que je montrais au monde que notre guilde est la meilleure, je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, alors, autant en profiter le plus possible.

Avec délicatesse, je me saisis de deux missions dont les destinations n'étaient pas très éloignées. Ensuite, je pris la direction du bar, pour dire que je partais en mission. Le barman me demanda de les lui montrer, ce que je fis. Il se saisit alors d'un livre pour y noter les noms de mes missions. Lorsqu'il me dit que tout était en ordre, je repris les feuilles, pour ensuite sortir, sans accorder un regard à quiconque.

Heureusement que la gare n'est pas très loin. Arrivée, je me pris un ticket pour le prochain train en direction du Mont Yakobe. Apparemment, le train part dans deux heures, juste le temps de faire les boutiques avec l'argent qu'il me reste pour acheter des vêtements d'hiver. C'EST PARTIT !

Après environ, une heure quarante de shopping, je pus acheter assez de vêtements pour trois mois si ce n'est plus bien entendu. Après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers la gare avec ma nouvelle valise. Au moment où j'arrivai à la gare, le train était sur le point de partir, j'eus juste le temps de rentrer avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Une fois avoir repris mon souffle, je m'avançai doucement dans les wagons, jusqu'à arriver au septième, soit le tout dernier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes ici, alors, je pris le premier banc à ma portée. Je me laissai tomber sur la banquette assez lourdement. Enfin assise ! Sans m'en rendre compte, mes paupières se fermèrent petit à petit, dû à la fatigue que, le combat de tout à l'heure à engendrait en plus de me vider de ma précieuse magie, ajouter à cela, la virée shopping improvisé, là c'est clair, je n'ai plus une once d'énergie. Lentement et sûrement, je me laissai aller au bras de Morphée.

Je suis tranquille, je flotte, tout est c'est léger et si chaux ici. Doucement, une douce brise se mit à souffler, finalement, j'ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant nez à une prairie, mais, j'étais comme extérieur à la scène. Sur cette étendue verte, se trouvait une femme assise sur un tronc d'arbre, avec deux petites filles à ses pieds. Un homme se tenait à l'écart, mais, on voyait l'amour qui débordait de ses yeux quand il posait son regard sur ces trois magnifiques beautés de la nature. Des cheveux blonds étincelants, des yeux rieurs et joyeux, un rire qui vous transporte telle plus belle des mélodies.

Soudain, la femme se mit à chanter, avec sa voix enchanteresse et mélodies, elle fit sortir ces quelques mots qui pourtant voulaient tout dire. Sa voix racontait une histoire, oui, mon histoire à moi :

« La solitude m'envahit,

Mon mal grandit,

Je me sens seule.

Oh oui, si seule !

Je suis là isolée

Au coin de cette pièce,

C'est d'un goût si salé,

Que ma gorge finit en pièce.

Je ne sais plus que faire.

Mon mal m'envahit,

Ma folie grandit.

Oh folie cruelle !

Dieu qu'ai-je fait ?

Destin cruel,

Fatale destiné.

Pourquoi ne puis-je

Trouver mon bonheur ?

Répondez !

Je souffre tant !

Tu es si contant !

Adieu ! »

Sa voix rendait cette mélodie si… joyeuse, alors, pourquoi je pleure. Après tout, je le sais depuis longtemps, dans cette vie, une fois que tu as connu la solitude, elle reste avec toi pour toujours. Cela, rien ne peut le changer, car l'amour et l'amitié ne sont pas éternels. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, même quand je souffre, je me dois d'afficher ce sourire pour tous les tromper. Je suis seule depuis si longtemps, que je ne sais combien de temps c'est écouler depuis la dernière fois que j'ai eu un véritable ami. Et voilà, maintenant, mes larmes s'écoulent à flot, je ne peux plus me stopper, tous les sentiments que j'avais essayé de contenir refirent surface d'un coup.

Soudain, le train s'arrêta brusquement, me réveillant par la même occasion. Je fus même propulsée de la banquette. Doucement, je me relevai en grommelant contre ce foutu train. Mais, je me calmai très vite en entendant les cris provenant des premiers wagons. Ouï de merde, pourquoi suis-je devenu dragon slayer déjà ? Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, il est temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe, qui c'est, ce sont peu être mes nouvelles proies qui viennent à moi qui sait, je m'en lèche les doigts d'avance.

D'un geste rapide et fluide, je ramassai ma valise, pour ensuite me mettre à courir vers l'avant. Cela me prit environ 5 minutes pour arriver au premier wagon, celui des aristocrates, et compagnie. Quand je fus arrivée, la scène qui se présentait à moi était assez plaisante.

Dans le fond, nous avions au moins huit personnes avec des fusils à la main, et de l'autre, soit de mon côté, les bourgeois en pleurent demandant qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve, en échange, ils proposaient soit leurs servants, soit leurs propres enfants, mais jamais leur or. Ce que ça peut me dégouter ça, rien n'est plus important que l'argent hein ? Mon cus ouais ! Pourquoi suis-je arriver maintenant, j'aurais dû les laisser se faire tuer avant d'agir !

Soudain, une douleur atroce se fit ressentir dans mon bras, puis une autre survint cette fois, dans ma cuisse. Oh les bâtards, ils ont osé me tirer dessus, je le jure, ils vont le regretter amèrement, personne ne sortira vivant d'ici si je ne l'ai pas décidé. Décidée, je balançai mon bagage à l'abri, enfin sous une table quoi. Une fois fait, je me permis à leur accorder l'un de mes regards les plus noirs. D'un pas décidé, je m'avançai lentement vers ces imbéciles, faisant abstraction de la douleur que je ressentais.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, mes poings se couvrirent de plantes. Une fois que je fus en face d'eux, a à peine dix mètres, je m'écriai : « lianes empoisonnées ». A la fin de ma phrase, de fines lianes pleines d'épines encerclèrent mes adversaires, une fois qu'ils se firent touchés, ils tombèrent presque tous, incapables de bouger. Que c'est jouissif cette aire de terreur qui a pris possession de leurs visages en un instant. Ceux qui étaient resté debout, ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs amis au sol.

Distraitement, je sortis de ma poche les deux missions, mais aucunes, ne parlait de ces voleurs, eh merde, je me suis fait tirer dessus pour rien ! Enragée, je m'élançai vers, ces idiots, pour ensuite leurs écraser la tête, leur tordre des muscles, tout ça, juste pour me venger d'eux. Après, je ramassai ma valise ignorant complètement les riches qui m'encerclaient pour me remercier. Quelle bande de faux culs !

Au moment où je sortis de ce maudit wagon, les haut-parleurs se mirent en marche, pour dire : « le train, c'est fait attaquer par une bande de voleurs des alentours, mais, heureusement, nous avons réussi à les maîtriser. Nous repartirons dans environ une heure trente, soit, le temps de réparer les dégâts subis à la suite de l'attaque. Nous vous prions donc de reprendre vos places en attendant que le voyage reprenne. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Comme si j'avais le temps d'attendre moi, mais bon, je suis un peu obligée vu que je ne veux absolument pas marcher 5 kilomètres. Alors, tranquillement, je repartis dans mon wagon pour dormir encore un peu, autant en profiter maintenant.

*Ellipse d'une heure trente*

Les yeux fermés, l'esprit dans mes songes, je sentis assez vaguement les vibrations du train, qui témoignaient que nous avions repris la route. Je me laissai bercer par ces douces caresses qui me rappelaient beaucoup la maison, je me demande où ils sont en ce moment même, pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé toute seule ? J'ai tellement envie de les revoir, de m'allonger sur le torse de Kishitsu, pendant que Mizu me gronde. Ils me manquent, je les ai cherchés partout mais, où sont-ils donc ? Bon, je les reverrais quand le temps viendra, il faut juste que j'attende, un jour ou l'autre ça c'est sûr, mais quand ?

*Ellipse du voyage*  
Oh mon Dieu, que le voyage a été long, c'était si fatigant heureusement qu'il y a eu un peu d'action. Je peux enfin sortir, et marcher un peu. Purée, il fait si froid, heureusement que je me suis changé avant que le train n'arrive à destination. Une fois à l'extérieur de la gare, je sortis la première mission qui consistait à capturer un monstre gigantesque qui détruit toutes les récoltes de ce village. Apparemment, c'est le maire qui a soumis cette quête, donc, faut que je parte le voir pour avoir les informations qui restent.  
Tout en marchant, je pus admirer les rues de cette ville, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les fleurs ne manquaient pas ici. Elles étaient de toutes les couleurs, j'en voyais des roses, des bleues, des rouges, des jaunes, des violettes, et même des noires. C'est si beau, si magnifique. Kishitsu aurait été heureux de les voir, pas grave, quand je le reverrai, je lui raconterai tout ce que j'ai vu durant leur absence.  
Là, les rires des enfants me parvinrent aux oreilles, me sortant de mes songes. C'est si beau de les voir s'amuser ensemble, je voudrais tellement recommencer ma vie, reprendre tout depuis le début. Mais bon, c'est impossible.  
Bon, sur la route, je me stoppai devant une fleuriste pour lui demander la route à prendre pour atteindre le bureau du maire. Elle me dit de prolonger la rue en face de moi puis, je dois tourner à droite arriver devant une épicerie, après, c'est tout droit, le bâtiment tout au fond. Je la remerciai, puis, suivis toutes ces indications. Pour enfin arriver à destination.


	7. Chapitre 6

La bâtisse était assez simple, de taille moyenne et d'un blanc uniforme. Au-dessus se trouvait une enseigne avec écrit dessus « Mairie ». Enfin à destination, doucement, je frappai la porte de trois coups distincts. A peine une minute après, une vieille dame m'ouvrit la porte, elle abordait un sourire chaleureux. Ses cheveux blancs étaient rassemblés en un chignon haut révélant par la même façon ses nombreuses rides, et ses yeux plein de sagesse. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe à volant verte qui soulignait bien sa grande taille. Rien quand l'observant, on pouvait dire qu'elle était de bon conseil, et surtout de confiance. Bien vite, je me repris, je lui présentai ma main droite pour la saluer, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire tendre et un peu rieur. Je dois avouais que je ressemble un peu à une grosse boule de couleurs vu que je portais à peu près quatre à cinq pull plus un polaire tous de couleur bleu, pour le bas je ne m'expliquais même pas en tout cas, c'était de couleur verte, et enfin, sur ma tête je disposais de deux bonnets de laines orange plus un cache oreilles rose et une écharpe noire pour couvrir mon cou, mon nez et ma bouche. Je devais vraiment ne ressembler à rien, voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas eu le courage de me regarder dans le miroir avant de sortir du train. Rapidement, je me mis bien droite et, je me présentai à elle d'une voix forte mais douce : « Bonjour madame, je me nomme Laura je suis de la guilde de Sabertooth, je suis ici suite à l'offre de mission qu'a envoyé votre maire à ma guilde à propos d'un monstre qui vous pose problème.

\- Oh merci, je commençai à croire que personne ne viendrait et qu'on nous laisserait tous mourir sous les griffes de cette bête féroce. Je me présente je suis le maire de la ville de Tour Enneigée (nom complètement inventé) je m'appelle Tori Evans, répondit elle.

\- Vous…vous êtes le maire de cette ville ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui bien sûr, ne soyez pas si surprise jeune fille, il existe des femmes dans se monde qui, ont ce genre de poste que, la plupart des personne vivant sur cette planète désigne comme étant fait spécialement pour les hommes, me dit elle avec un petit rire.

\- Je suis désolé, ça m'a juste prit de court, car pour moi, c'est la première fois que je le vois et je peux dire que je suis assez contente parce que de cette façon nous montrons que nous somme égales aux hommes, expliquai je calmement.

\- Oui cela est vrai. Oh mais où sont passé mes bonnes manières, entrez donc mademoiselle, vous devez avec froid, entrez donc, m'invita-t-elle.

\- Merci, et franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour restez en robe et sans pulls avec ce froid de canard, m'exclamai je en entrant dans la maison.

\- C'est une question d'habitude, je suis née ici et j'ai toujours vécue ici, répondit elle.

\- Ceci explique cela, en tout cas, il fait bon à l'intérieur au moins, maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que l'on parle un peu de la mission, et que vous me donniez tous les détails dont j'aurais besoin, dis je en retirant tout mon attirail pour affronter le froid.

\- Oui naturellement, suivez moi, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau, expliqua-t-elle. »

Doucement, je déposai mes affaires sur le porte-manteau pour, ensuite suivre mon employeur dans son bureau. L'intérieur était chauffé par une magnifique cheminé mais quoi que un peu gigantesque car, elle prenait plus de la moitié du mur en face de la porte d'accueil. On se croirait presque dans l'un de ces chalets en pleine montagne où on va pour passer des vacances loin de tout, enfin ceci n'est pas très éloigné de la réalité. Sur les murs reposaient de nombreux tableaux, nous en avions pour tous les goûts, des portraits allant des contours nets aux contours abstraits, des paysages magnifiques, des formes, y en avaient même composés que de tâches de couleurs qui au final donnaient une interprétation différente selon la personne qui regarde. Tout était dans les tons miel et marron, que ce soit les meubles ou les murs. Les tableaux eux coloraient plus la pièce, lui apportant plus de gaieté.

Après environ deux minutes à passer de couloir en couloir, Tori s'arrêta enfin en face d'une grande porte rouge ornée de plusieurs motifs assez complexe. Je me demande comment ils ont fait dans, ce petit village perdue au milieu de la montagne, pour avoir de si belles décorations qui doivent coûter très cher.

Après s'être assise derrière son bureau, elle me proposa de m'assoir, ce que je fis immédiatement bien entendu. Puis, elle prit la parole : « Bon, comme vous le savez, depuis quelque temps un monstre descend du haut de la montagne pour ravager nos serres et tuer ou voler nos bétails, heureusement nous réussissions à l'éloigner de la ville. Mais, depuis quelque temps il devint incontrôlable, il a déjà détruit six maisons au Nord-est, plus rien ne l'arrête, voilà pourquoi j'ai envoyé cette quête il y a une semaine. Nous avons tout fait pour résister, heureusement vous voilà maintenant.

\- Je comprends mieux désormais, dois je le tuer, l'éloigner ou le capturer ? Demandai-je.

\- Faites en ce que vous voulez tant qu'il ne nous embête plus tout me va, me répondit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Bien, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus je vais déposer mes affaires à l'auberge puis je vais faire un repérage des lieux, demain ou après-demain, vous en serez débarrasser, lui promis je.

\- Merci, oh avant que vous ne partiez, les nuits vous serons offertes si vous aller Aux Bons Soins, dîtes leur juste que vous êtes là pour résoudre le problème et se sera bon, m'informa-t-elle.

\- Bien merci, la remerciai-je. »

A la fin de la discussion, elle se leva pour ensuite se dirigeais vers la porte, et je lui emboîtai le pas, ainsi, on refit tout le chemin inverse jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée. Où, je me revêtu mes vêtements « anti-froid ». Avant de sortir, je récupérai à la volée mes bagages. A peine eu je mis un pied dehors que la fraîcheur engourdit tous mes membres, me paralysant un petit moment sur le seuil de la porte. Oh mon Dieu, que je déteste cette sensation ! Heureusement, très vite, je me réhabituai au climat, je saluai Tori d'un geste de la main qu'elle me rendit bien entendu, puis me mis en route vers Aux Bons Soins, il me semble l'avoir aperçut à gauche de la gare. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé. Après vingt minutes de marches, à me tromper et à demander ma route, j'arrivai enfin devant la gare. Et comme je le pensais, sur droite, je vis l'auberge dont m'a parlé le maire. Rapidement, je rentrai à l'intérieur, où, la douce chaleur que procurait le chauffage m'étreignit entièrement me faisant soupirer d'aise. A mon entrée, toutes les têtes s'étaient rivées sur moi, mais je n'y fis aucunement attention, je me contentai de me diriger vers l'accueil avec un visage impassible. Au comptoir se tenait un vieil homme et une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, vu la ressemblance je dirais que c'est le père et la fille. Tous les deux abordaient un sourire chaleureux et accueillant. Je m'avançai un peu plus, puis je leur dis : « Bonjours, c'est le maire qui m'envoie, elle a dit que je pouvais séjourner ici le temps de compléter la mission.

\- Vous êtes donc le mage qui a répondu à notre quête, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble auberge, je me nomme Amadolon et voici mon fille Angelica, me répondit l'homme.

\- Je suis si heureuse, j'espère que vous nous sauverez, nous et notre petit village de cette bête, s'exclama la fille attirant encore plus de regard dans ma direction.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux et surtout le plus vite possible, la rassurai-je.

\- Génial maintenant il nous envoie de jeune fille toute frêle, railla une voix dans le fond.

\- Rentre chez toi petite, si t ne veux pas mourir tout de suite, tu as encore la vie devant toi, poursuivit une autre voix.

\- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne quitterai pas ce village tant que ma mission n'a pas été terminée. Et entre nous je vous interdis de douter de mes capacités vu que vous ne m'avez jamais vu, après tout, je ne fais pas partis de la meilleur guilde de Fiore pour rien, m'exprimai-je calmement.

\- Tu as du répondant ma petite c'est bien, tiens la clé de ta chambre tu es notre invitée à partir de maintenant. Angelica accompagna la jusqu'à sa chambre s'il te plaît, dit le vieil Amadolon.

\- Bien père, lui répondit sa fille. »

Avant de suivre Angelica, je le remerciai une dernière fois. Puis, je montai les escaliers à sa suite. Elle me fit monter deux étages puis me conduisit jusqu'à la porte 53, elle me demanda la clé puis quand je lui eu donné elle ouvrir la porte. Elle m'expliqua que dans l'armoire il y avait déjà des habits d'hivers bien plus chauds et confortables que ce que je portais et qu'ils me permettraient aussi de me mouvoir comme je le voulais. Puis, après m'avoir donné les horaires des repas et autres, elle partit.

Je fermai la porte, après, je partis vers l'armoire, et comme Angelica me l'avait dit, j'avais à disposition une panoplie de vêtements de toutes les couleurs possibles. J'en sortis un gilet à manches longues bleu ciel, un bonnet blanc crème, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Le tout était en laine mais comment dire, la texture semblait différentes de la laine normale, même la sensation au touché était différente, ainsi que la chaleur que ça procure. Doucement, je commençai à me déshabiller pour ensuite mettre les vêtements que j'ai choisis. Je lâchai mes cheveux qui vinrent tomber en cascade dans mon dos pour ensuite chatouiller le creux de mes reins. Il faudrait vraiment que je les coupe, ils sont bien trop longs et ça devient encombrant.

Bon, je rangerais mes vêtements plus tard, il est temps d'aller à la chasse. Rapidement je sortis de l'auberge, en prenant bien soin de fermer à clé la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Cette fois ci je ne ressentis pas la fraîcheur de la montagne. Je crois que je vais leur en acheter si ils en vendent ça va beaucoup me servir durant l'hiver. Je pris ensuite la direction du Nord-est. En environ quinze minutes je fus arrivé à destination. La scène qui m'accueillit était quelque peu enfin extrêmement chaotique mais quoique assez excitante, mon gibier doit vraiment être colossal, féroce et puissant, il me tarde de le voir.

Sur le sol était éparpillé le reste des maisons qui avaient été ravagé. Par endroit la neige était teinté de rouge, des animaux égorgés reposaient par ci par là. Personne n'avait pris la peine de nettoyer ne serait ce qu'un peu. A côté de certain débris de maison, une femme et son enfant pleuraient, d'un autre, un chantier avant commencé. On aurait même dit que la population ne se préoccupait même pas de ce problème. Doucement, je me dirigeais vers la petite famille, en face d'eux, contre une poutre à moitié détruite, la photo d'un homme y reposait. Donc, il a fait une victime bon Dieu, garde son âme au près de toi.

Doucement, je m'approchai d'eux pour enfin leur demander : « Excusez moi, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mais pourquoi rien n'a été réparé ou au moins nettoyer ?

\- Les autres habitants du village ne se préoccupe pas de ce qu'il nous arrive on peut mourir ou partir ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte, tout ce qui les importe c'est leur provision que nous gardons. Il y a une semaine, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ont disparut durant mais même avant cela chaque semaine une personne disparaissait, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est horrible, m'exclamai-je.

\- Que voulez vous, en plus à cause de cela, mon cher mari à disparut avec les autres, dit elle en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Donc il n'y a eu aucune victime, demandais-je.

\- Non, que des disparitions, me répondit-elle en serrant son enfant contre elle. »

C'est assez bizarre un monstre qui enlève au lieu de tuer. C'est très intéressant au oui très intéressant. Mais, ce qui m'intrigues le plus est bien le fonctionnement de cette ville. Ses habitants cachent quelque chose ou alors ils y sont forcés. Il faudrait que j'enquête sur cela aussi. Un jour je le jure, ma curiosité va me tuer. Soudain, un énorme bruit se répandit dans toute la vallée. A ce moment là toute les personnes présentent se mirent à hurler « Il arrive ! Il arrive ! ». Puis ils commencèrent à courir partout pour chercher un abri. On dirait bien que ma mission commence plus tôt que prévu.


	8. Chapitre 7

La terre tremblait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que l'énorme bruit des pas du soi-disant monstre se rapprochait. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je remarquai que tous ces peureux avaient déserté le champ de bataille. Soudain, au loin, une énorme figure apparu, les contours étaient, au début, flous puis devinrent de plus en plus précis. Ainsi se matérialisa une bête gigantesque, avec une tête de chien, deux grandes cornes de bélier à côté de ces oreilles de chat. Pour le corps celui d'un ours. Je comprends maintenant, une chimère hein. Exactement comme dans les légendes que maman me comptait et, les histoires que papa me racontait. L'excitation se mit à emplir mon corps, et l'adrénaline à courir dans mes veines. Soudainement, une présence se fit ressentir juste derrière moi. Comment...? Avant que je ne puisse réagir, l'individu me porta un coup à la base de la nuque, me plongeant par la même occasion dans le néant.

Doucement, je repris mes esprits. J'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux mais, mes paupières étaient trop lourdes. Ainsi, je laissai mes autres sens prendre le dessus pour, compenser la perte temporaire de ma vue. Malheureusement, rien ne me parvint, je n'entendis aucun bruit, et je ne perçus aucune odeur particulière. Par contre j'avais froid, très froid. Je tentai de me relever malgré mes muscles encore engourdis surement par le froid, c'est à ce moment là que je remarquai que, j'étais retenu au mur derrière moi par de lourdes chaines en fer. Je bataillai avec ces maudites chaines pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, mais rien à faire. Alors je me laissai aller contre le mur déclarant forfait en tout cas, pour l'instant.

Soudain, un bruit de cliquetis, ressemblant à une serrure qui s'ouvre mit fin au silence pesant qui régnait en maître dans la pièce. La peur commençait peu à peu à m'envahir. Des pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi pour, ensuite se stopper juste devant moi. Comme je ne peux pas attaquer pour le moment, je décidai de faire semblant de dormir en espérant que cela fasse crédible.

La personne en face de moi ne tenta rien, mais, je sentais bien son regard sur moi, m'examinant sous tous les angles possibles. Son regard glissait sur moi, je me sentais frémir à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur ma gorge exposée. Heureusement, je réussis à me contrôler assez pour que ça passe inaperçu. Doucement, elle tourna les talons, mais avant de partir, elle déposa une sorte d'objet rond à côté de ma main droite, puis s'en alla le pas léger, comme soulagée, de quoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Cela me prit bien une trentaine de minutes pour pouvoir ouvrir mes yeux et, bouger à peu près correctement.

Comme je le pensais, je suis retenue prisonnière dans un donjon fait de glace et, les entraves qui me retiennent m'empêchent d'utiliser ma magie. Génial, juste génial ! Va savoir comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin, je dois absolument trouver une solution à ce problème et vite.

Un bruit de verrou me sortit de mes pensées. La porte s'ouvrit et, une jeune fille entra dans ma prison. Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge sinon moins. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient parfaitement aux creux de ses reins mettant en valeur, non seulement ses formes mais aussi ses grands yeux verts et, ses lèvres colorées de rouges.

Mais, ce qui attirait le plus l'attention dans son apparence, était bien sa peau de porcelaine qui, pouvait presque rivaliser avec la blancheur immaculée de la neige qui nous entourait.

Avec une lenteur extrême, elle commença à s'avancer vers moi. Sa prudence assez exagérée était justifiée, après tout, elle ne me connaît pas, elle doit sûrement avoir peur que je ne me jette sur elle pour la frapper. A cette pensée, je relâchai un petit ricanement inaudible.

Au final, elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi, juste à un mètre de ma personne. Pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes, on resta là, toutes les deux silencieuses, je me contentais seulement de l'observer, de la détailler et de l'étudier. Elle, en faisait de même avec moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je me décidai à prendre la parole : « Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, me dit-elle d'une voix à la fois absente et enfantine.

\- Où suis-je ? Qui es-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Tu te trouves en ce moment même dans les donjons du château de mon Seigneur et frère. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'offrir un meilleur accueil, seulement je n'avais pas trop le choix, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix sincère.

\- Peux-tu me détacher alors ? La questionnai-je.

\- Malheureusement non je le crains, déclara-t-elle après un petit moment de réflexion. »

Cette phrase mit complètement fin à cette courte conversation. De ce fait, je continuai mon observation de la pièce et elle se contenta de rester assise sans bouger.

Soudain, un énorme rugissement se fit entendre au-dessus de nos têtes. En souriant, la jeune fille déclara d'une voix enjouée : « Il est de retour », puis elle se leva et partit sans un regard vers moi.

Ce bruit me dit quelque chose, je suis sûre l'avoir entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais où et quand ? Purée, une vraie mémoire de poisson rouge je vous jure. Mais, encore une fois, un énorme bruit résonna dans toute la demeure, c'est à ce moment-là que tout me revint. LE MONSTRE ! La jeune n'a-t-elle pas dit que son frère était de retour quand le première « hurlement » a résonné. Ne me dit pas que c'est son frère. La pauvre, elle doit être devenue complètement folle ou bien, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de chose, des monstres qui prennent possession des corps de leurs victimes et changent du tout au tout leur apparence. Malheureusement je ne puis mettre la main sur le nom de cette créature.

Je dois absolument en savoir plus sur le sujet, mais d'abord ma priorité est de me libérer. Mon Dieu, ils ont pensé à tout, je n'ai absolument rien pour essayer de me défaire de mes chaînes. Que c'est frustrant ! Ainsi, je suis restée plusieurs minutes, voire même des heures assise là à réfléchir sur un moyen de me libérer, bien sûr, je ne trouve rien, nada, niet.

Et puis ces bruits qui empêchent mon cerveau de tourner correctement, ça commence à sérieusement me taper sur le système. Pendant, que je ruminais dans ma barbe, deux ombres, une immense suivit d'une plus petite entrèrent dans la cellule sans un bruit. Un raclement de gorge assez exagéré me sortit de mes pensées. Avec beaucoup de précautions, je relevai lentement la tête, pour au final faire face, à la bête que j'avais aperçue avant qu'on ne m'assomme et, à la fille de tout à l'heure. Chacun d'entre eux n'exprimait pas leurs sentiments et état d'esprit, leur visages impassibles me faisaient tremblaient de peur en mon for intérieur, alors qu'à l'extérieur je restais froide. Personne ne prit la parole, à croire que ça devient une habitude.

La chimère s'avança de deux pas puis pris la parole : « Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

\- Bonjour, répliquai-je surprise du fait qu'il puisse parler.

\- Je me présente, je me nomme Tatsuya Susaku et voici ma chère petite sœur Kiara. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous libérer quand tout sera fini, mais tout d'abord j'aimerai que vous écoutiez une histoire. Enchaina-t-il à la suite de ma réplique.

\- Bien, mais à priori, je n'ai pas trop le choix donc allez-y, l'invitai-je à continuer.

\- Choix très judicieux, commença-t-il. Voilà le commencement de l'histoire, notre histoire. Voyez-vous, cette demeure appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. Nous nous étions installés ici bien avant que ce village voit le jour. Tout n'était que paix et bonheur, jusqu'à qu'une guilde noire viennent de loger dans la forêt avoisinante. Au début ils ne faisaient rien, ils se contentaient de roder par-ci par-là. Puis un jour, ils nous ont attaqués croyant que nous étions riches. Mais, quand ils prirent conscience de l'état de nos finances, ils ont tué nos parents sans aucune pitié. Heureusement, ma sœur et moi-même avons pu nous échapper. Mais malheureusement, après être sorti j'ai entrainé ma sœur jusqu'au maire pour lui demander de nous aider...

\- Pourquoi "malheureusement" je la trouve plutôt sympathique moi, le coupai-je dans son récit.

\- Veuillez me laisser terminer, rétorqua-t-il tout en me lançant un regard noir.

\- Bien, bien, capitulai-je.

\- En arrivant dans sa maison, quelque chose n'allait pas, continua-t-il, tout était bien trop silencieux, mais nous nous aventurâmes tout de même dans la demeure. Quand on fut arrivé au niveau de son bureau, la porte était à moitié ouverte, nous permettant de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Le maire était au sol baignant dans une mare de sang, son sang. Autour d'elle se trouvaient trois hommes et une femme. Tous membres de la guilde noire qui nous avaient attaqués. Brusquement, la femme se mit à luire, avec une telle intensité. Une fois la lumière disparut, à la place du mage se trouvait le maire. Elle s'était approprié son apparence. Malheureusement après la transformation, ils nous repérèrent. Alors, on a commencé à courir, mais, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient lancé des petites fioles et que l'une d'entre elles m'avait touchée. Voilà ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui… un monstre, termina-t-il la voix grave d'émotions.

\- Attendez, attendez, vous voulez dire que j'ai été embauchée par la guilde noire pour vous tuer mais alors qui a envoyé la mission pour détruire la guilde noire, leur demandai-je.

\- Nous bien entendu, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Mais, et les villageois que vous avez kidnappé, où sont-ils, questionnai-je Tatsuya.

\- A l'abri, ils sont déjà conscients de la situation, et nous ont même demandé de secourir leur famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, annonça-t-il.

\- Que dois-je faire maintenant, marmonnai-je.

\- Je vous le demande humblement mage de la guilde de Sabertooth, combattez à nos côtés, libérez toutes ces personnes de leurs chaines, me dit-il.

\- Ah bah dit donc vous savez comment motiver les personnes autour de vous pour qu'elles se rangent de votre côté, répondis-je.

\- Bienvenu parmi la « résistance » alors Laura Heartfilia, annonça Kiara.

\- Hein, comment elle connaisse mon nom, je suis sûre de ne pas lui avoir dit, murmurai-je. Bien, alors pouvez-vous me détacher dorénavant, leur demandai-je poliment. »

Sans prendre la peine de me répondre, Kiara me détacha, puis m'aida à me m'être debout. Soudain, je sentis toute ma magie réaffluée en moi. Nom d'un concombre, que c'est bon ! Vraiment, cette mission devient de plus en plus bizarre et compliquée. Ma tête va exploser si ça continue comme ça.

En voyant que je pouvais à peu près tenir sur mes pieds, Tatsuya sortit de la cellule pour avancer dans les nombreuses dédalles du château, nous forçant à le suivre. Je me demande où il me mène ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Quels dangers nous attendent ? Bon Dieu, faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir, je sens que ma tête va se transformer en machine à vapeur.


	9. Chapitre 8

Pdv de Kiara :

Je cours, de plus en plus vite, forçant sur mes petites jambes d'enfant. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal partout mais, je ne peux m'arrêter, je me dois de continuer, de les fuir, ces deux grandes ombres qui me poursuivent depuis un moment. Même la nature semblait être contre moi. Le vent et la pluie fouettaient mon visage, les branches des arbres me barraient la route, et mes larmes ne voulaient cesser de couler me brouillant de ce fait la vue.

Mais, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? A peine une heure auparavant, j'étais tranquillement chez moi avec mes parents et mon grand frère. On s'amusait, on rigolait jusqu'à ce que ces deux personnes ne pénètrent à l'intérieur. Ne laissant aucune chance à mon père et à ma mère, ils leur plantèrent de sang froid un couteau dans le cœur. La seule chose que je pu faire fus de les regarder se vider de leur sang au sol. Ce fut mon frère qui sortit le premier de cette transe quand il vit les meurtriers se rapprocher de nous. Il me saisit la main avec fermeté et rapidité puis, m'obligea à courir auprès de lui. Très vite, nous nous retrouvâmes aux abords de la forêt. Mais notre fuite fut stoppée nette quand un troisième homme vêtu d'une capuche apparut devant nous. Ils avaient tout prévu à l'avance, nous étions pris au piège. A ce moment là, mon frère fit l'inimaginable. Il se jeta sur l'homme en face de nous pour le plaquer au sol. Ensuite, il me hurla de m'enfuir, qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard. Je voulu protester mais, devant son regard dur et plein de conviction, je m'exécutai, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers la forêt pour m'y enfoncer. C'est à ce moment que commença la course poursuite avec les deux hommes qui avaient tué mes parents sous mes yeux d'enfant. J'étais totalement plongée dans mes pensées, que je ne remarquai que trop tard que je fonçais droit vers un gouffre. Mes poursuivants c'étaient arrêtés. Je sentis mon corps qui tombait dans le vide, mes cheveux suivaient les mouvements du vent qui devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure que ma chute avançait. S'en était fini de moi, je voyais ma courte vie défiler devant moi. Y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé faire comme par exemple, avoir un amoureux, le présenter à ma famille, me fiancer, avoir un beau mariage, avoir plein d'enfant, et finir heureuse pour toujours comme dans les livres de princesses que ma mère me lisait pour m'endormir.

Mais, tous mes rêves se sont écroulés en à peine deux heures. Même maintenant, je ne puis m'empêcher de repenser aux corps de mes parents tombant au sol et, de cette immense flaque rouge qui se répandait au sol, autour de leur corps désormais sans vie. Malheureusement, le détail qui me marqua le plus fut, leurs visages qui dorénavant exprimeront pour l'éternité que peur et horreur.

Alors, c'est ainsi que j'allais finir, seule, écrasée au fond de ce gouffre. Au moins après je serai avec maman et papa, peut-être même avec onii-san. Je suis désolée Tatsuya-oniisama, au final ton sacrifice n'aura servi à rien, je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû rester avec toi comme ça on serait ensemble en ce moment présent.

Sentant le sol approcher à grande vitesse, je fermais mes yeux encore plus fort et laissa mon esprit imaginer comment sera ma vie après la mort. Serai-je avec mes parents ? Serai-je au paradis, comment est-ce là-haut ? Que de questions sans réponses.

Mon corps tombait, encore et encore, et plus la distance se réduisait, plus je sombrais dans l'inconscient. Je ne pouvais rien y faire après tout, juste attendre ma dernière heure arriver. Je m'étais déjà préparer au choc, et quand enfin le sol se distingua à travers mes paupières mis closes, la douleur ne se fit jamais sentir. Au contraire, j'atterrir sur une chose mouleuse et chaude, mais quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux je ne pu rien voir car, avant même qu'une seule forme ne se forme, mon esprit sombra dans les ténèbres, mais la seule chose qui me parvint fut deux énormes yeux de couleur oranges, tel la couleur que prend le soleil lorsque le soir approche.

Je me sens si lourde, ma tête me fait tellement souffrir, j'ai si froid.

...

Depuis tout à l'heure, je perçois quelques petits mouvements autour de moi, mais malheureusement, mon corps refusait de bouger peu importe mes efforts. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état. Cela commence à sérieusement me contrarier, tout ce que je voulais en ce moment, c'était de soudainement ouvrir les yeux et me rendre compte qu'en réalité, tout ce que j'ai vécu n'avait été qu'un rêve, et qu'en fin de compte, j'étais à l'abris bien au chaud dans mon lit, avec mon frère et mes parents autour de moi me regardant avec des yeux pleins d'amour comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Mais la sensation de vide et de froid dans ma poitrine me fit très vite comprendre que mes espoirs étaient vins, ce ne fit que renforcer mon envie irrépressible de pleurer encore et encore jusqu'à se qu'il n'y ait plus aucunes gouttes d'eaux à verser encore.

Soudain, une douce voix féminine s'éleva dans les airs, coupant cours à mes pensées moroses par la même occasion. Ce son était mélodieux, doux, chaud, rassurant, et surtout bienveillant, c'est comme si elle était là rien que pour moi, pour me réconforter, et pour combler une partie de ce grand vide qui s'était installé en moi. Brusquement, une poussé d'adrénaline s'empara de mon corps, me permettant ainsi d'ouvrir mes yeux. Mais, du à la lumière trop vive, je fus forcer de fermer mes yeux. C'est seulement après environ 5 minutes que je pu les ré-ouvrir normalement. La première chose que je vis fut un énorme museau et deux magnifiques yeux de cette couleur si intense que j'avais vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Doucement, je me relevai et observa autour de moi d'un regard circulaire rapide. Je me situais dans une grotte. Je pris une grande respiration avant d'oser lever les yeux vers ce qui me tenait. Je tombai nez à nez avec un énorme museau et quand je regardai un peu plus, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Cette espèce était sensé être éteinte depuis des milliers d'années. Elle était tellement belle, ses écailles brillaient sous l'action de la faille lumière qui parvenait de derrière elle. Ça produisait une magnifique couleur, entre le violet et le rouge. Sur tout le long de sa tête et de son corps reposaient des sortes d'écriture maya, qui rendaient le tout encore plus beaux et fantastique. Son regard était aussi doux que sa voix si je pouvais le dire.

Avec des mouvements très lents, elle me mit sur mes deux pieds. Au début, je chancelai un peu, mais du bout de ses géantes griffes, elle me maintint debout. Tous ses gestes étaient légers et fluides. Quand elle vit que je pouvais tenir seule, elle se releva aussi et étira son corps de tout son long. Je restai estomaquer devant sa grandeur, mais, par rapport à ce que les livres disaient elle parait plus petite que la majorité des dragons. Doucement, elle ouvrit la bouche et un son mélodieux en sortit, elle me demanda : « Comment te sens tu ma petite, te sens-tu mieux ? Tu as dormi assez longtemps tu sais, ça fait environ un jour que je veille sur toi.

\- Merci... Murmurai-je, la voix cassée surement dû aux nombreux cris que j'ai poussé lors de la course-poursuite et aussi quand mes parents sont morts.

\- Oh ma pauvre, tu dois avoir mal à la gorge, va un peu plus loin dans la grotte il y a un petit lac, l'eau y est saine donc tu pourras boire sans crainte puis, reviens ici je te ferai des vêtements et tu pourras te doucher, me dit elle gentiment. »

Sans vraiment lui répondre, juste par un léger hochement de tête. Avec lenteur, dû à mes muscles encore engourdis, j'exécutai ce qu'elle me dit, ainsi, je pu boire comme je le voulais, et me mirai à travers la surface réfléchissante de l'eau. On aurait dit l'une de ces photos que l'on vous montre quand vous êtes petits, représentant un enfant sauvage. Voila ce à quoi je ressemblais, avec mes cheveux marron foncé, presque noirs à cause de la boue qui s'y était élu domicile, maintenant court à cause des arbres. Mes yeux bouffies à cause des larmes qui même avec les longues heures dont j'avais pu bénéficiait, n'ont pas changé. Les contours noirs qui se formaient autour de mes yeux, mes joues et mes lèvres coupées par endroit. Mes habit en lambeaux, des blessures sur tout le corps, les ongles noirs de crasse, ma peau couverte d'hématomes. Une orpheline, une trouillarde voilà ce que j'étais dorénavant. Sans plus tarder, je repartis auprès de ce gentil dragon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas peur d'elle, c'est presque comme si tout au fond de moi je la connaissais déjà, mais ce n'est pas possible, sinon je m'en rappellerai. Quand, je fus arrivé, elle se retourna presque automatiquement vers moi avec une sourire, même si il était un peu bizarre, je l'aimais bien moi.

...

Brusquement, je me relevai en sursaut dans mon lit au manoir, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu ce cauchemar, depuis que cette fille Laura est arrivé, de nombreuse chose se sont passé en moi, mon envie de la protéger sans savoir pourquoi, ce mauvais rêve qui revient encore et qui me force à repenser à la mort de mes parents, et à la disparition de Melodioase. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé toute seule elle aussi, même si j'ai retrouvé mon frère, ce n'est plus la même chose maintenant, notre relation n'est plus la même qu'avant, il est devenu tellement froid. C'est dans ces moments, là que j'aimerai que Melodioase soit à mes côtés pour jouer encore le rôle de ma mère adoptive.

Soudain, de lourds bruits de pas se furent entendre dans le couloir, je su dès cet instant que c'était mon frère, depuis quelques temps, il se faufiler de plus en plus le soir à l'extérieur du manoir, et il est aussi devenu plus sauvage, méchant. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, pourquoi à t-il menti à cette fille quand il lui a raconté notre histoire. Il est vrai que certaines parties étaient vraies mais tout le reste n'était que mensonge. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, elle possédait le même regard que les enfants encore innocents, mais bizarrement je sentais qu'en réalité, elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'étais la vraie douleur.

Assez pensé, il faut que je me repose, après tout demain sera un grand jour, j'aurai enfin ma tendre revanche. Ils me le paieront, je le jure, même si je dois utiliser cette fille pour y arriver, si elle survit je m'en excuserai plus tard. Père, mère ne vous inquiétez pas, votre mort sera vengée.


	10. AN !

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce temps d'absence, mais disons que je n'ai vraiment plus de temps pour moi même, franchement vive la terminal ;(. Bref je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre qui fera environ 2000 mots pour me faire pardonner.**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée.**

 **(P.S: écoutez cette chanson s'il-vous-plait!: watch?v=hmE9f-TEutc ! VIVE BTS! XD)**


	11. Chapitre 9

Comment allait-elle faire maintenant que la situation s'était envenimée ? Elle devait juste battre un monstre qui terrorisait un petit village tranquille dans les montagnes puis, partir quelques kilomètres plus loin dans une forêt pour détruire une guilde noire. Mais non, il a fallu que tout devienne si compliqué ! Dorénavant elle travaillait avec la bête pour combattre ceux qui l'avaient embauchaient. Que de complications inutiles. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle était allongée ici sans bouger, juste à réfléchir. Franchement, ce n'était pas son fort. Après un long soupir, elle se décida à s'asseoir sur le lit et à observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une magnifique chambre fallait-il dire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de contempler, il fallait qu'elle en finisse le plus vite possible pour pouvoir arriver à temps pour les Grands Jeux Magiques de Fiore à laquelle participe cette 'chère ' guilde et, pour aussi avoir l'occasion de la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, et pour elle, elle ferait tout.

Flash-back :

J'allais sortir de la guilde pour enfin aller faire mes deux missions, quand le Maître m'appelle. Avec réticence et méfiance, je m'avançai doucement de son trône. Il me dégoutait énormément, lui et sa chère petite princesse pourrie gâtée qui ne pense qu'à être plus forte et réduire tout le monde au stade d'esclave. Ils se pensent au-dessus de tout et toutes personnes, je pourrais même dire qu'ils se prennent pour des Dieux. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de toiser toutes personnes qui passaient devant eux.

Arrivé devant le maître, je mis un genou à terre, et baissai la tête, à fin de montrer mon respect. Je pouvais déjà imaginer son dégoutant sourire supérieur. Lentement, il se redressa et de sa grosse voix, il prit enfin la parole :

« Les jeux magiques commencent dans trois mois, fais ce que tu veux durant ce temps, mais je te veux ici pour l'avant-dernier jour tu replaceras Yukino. De ce fait, nous aurons trois dragons slayers sur le champ de bataille, comme ça, toutes les autres guildes pourront admirer notre guilde à sa pleine puissance avec notre nouveau membre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui maître, je ferai comme il vous sera grès, répondis-je tout en m'inclinant un peu plus bas. »

Dès que je l'entendis dire « bien », je me relevai en vitesse pour pouvoir enfin sortir de ce bâtiment replis de constipés du cul, et aller préparer mes bagages pour enfin me mettre sur la route et ne pas finir avec des problèmes. Non mais franchement, il me dégoûte ce foutu moustachu, pourtant mais si je le veux de tout mon cœur, je ne peux m'opposer à lui, sauf si bien sûr je veux avoir toute la guilde sur mon dos.

Fin du Flash-back ….

Maintenant motivée, elle se releva et d'un pas sûr et décidé, elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon principal où elle espérait trouver le frère et la sœur (dont elle avait déjà oublié les noms XD) qui la laissent si gracieusement rester en tant qu'invitée dans leur demeure. Elle devait se dépêcher pour pouvoir revoir sa chère petite sœur, pour voir à quel point elle avait changé et grandi, pour avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer ses amis et les remercier d'être resté avec elle, de l'avoir soutenue, protégée, mais aussi pour leur demander de continuer à prendre soin d'elle. Elle devait sûrement ressembler à leur mère désormais. Elle se demandait si Lucy allait la reconnaître, après tout elle paraissait avoir dix-huit ans au lieu de vingt-huit ans. Cela était compréhensible vue ce que ses dragons ont dû faire pour pouvoir la sauver de ses blessures et de sa rage. Car, ce jour-là, tout avait changé, la vérité avait éclaté en même temps que, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. 'Non, non, il ne faut pas que je pense à cela maintenant, ce n'est ni le moment ni le bon lieu' se murmura-t-elle le regard soudainement devenu sérieux mais aussi quelque peu mélancolique et triste. Comme si, elle désirait échapper à ce passé devenu trop douloureux pour elle. Elle s'était promis y a longtemps d'oublier tout cela et de passer à autre chose car elle avait de nouveau une famille, mais même elle a disparu le 7 juillet X777. À cause de cela, elle a dû mûrir plus vite afin de pouvoir survivre dans ce monde cruel où chacun ne pense qu'à lui-même et ferait tout pour parvenir à ce qu'il désire le plus, même si pour cela il doit utiliser les consciences innocentes des personnes autour de lui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée devant une immense porte. Grâce à ses sens de dragon slayer, elle parvenait à sentir plusieurs odeurs derrière, une merveilleuse odeur de nourriture, mais aussi de sueur et de phéromones comme s'il y avait plusieurs personnes derrière et principalement des mâles. Quand l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture lui parvint, son ventre se mit à gronder, comme s'il avait été négligé durant plusieurs semaines. Rassemblant au maximum son courage, elle ouvrit les portes avec une lenteur extrême. Une fois qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, les regards d'environ trente personnes, si ce n'est plus, se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle resta figée pendant un certain temps et en profita pour observer la salle ainsi que ses habitants du moment. Comme elle l'avait deviné, ou plutôt senti, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une salle à manger qui faisait au moins la moitié de la taille du hall de la guilde de Sabertooth cela voulait dire que c'était grand, oui très grand. Au milieu trônait majestueusement une magnifique table en marbre avec divers types de nourriture qui avaient l'air d'être plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Elle était majoritairement, si ce n'est entièrement, peuplé d'homme d'âge adulte, sûrement ceux qui avaient été « kidnappés » et que ces nombreuses femmes et leurs enfants pleuraient, croyant qu'ils étaient tous morts. C'était vraiment ignoble de leur part d'être installés là à festoyer tranquillement, à rire avec les autres de tout et de rien, alors que les personnes pour qui ils comptent les plus sont, en ce moment même entrain de souffrir de cette douleur que tout le monde ressent qu'on perd un être qui nous est cher et, à devoir faire son deuil sans même savoir si cela est vrai et, en essayant de refouler cette réalité devenue trop dure à supporter pour eux. Les hommes sont vraiment des êtres égoïstes et sans-cœurs qui sont prêts à vous poignarder dans le dos pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais bon, Laura se rappela bien que cela n'était en rien ses affaires et que bon, ils pouvaient faire comme bon leur semblaient tant qu'ils ne représentaient aucun obstacle à la réalision de son souhait.

Bref, vers le fond de la salle se trouvaient les propriétaires sur une autre table en marbre magnifique mais plus petite que la première, le frère en bout de table, la place du chef de famille en clair l'homme de la maison, et la sœur à sa droite. Une place restait sur la table d'hôte, alors que l'autre était plein, donc la jeune mage en conclut que cela avait été placé pour elle. C'est donc avec lenteur qu'elle s'avança vers Kiara en évitant le plus possible le regard des hommes présents. Laura sentait bien leurs regards dégueulasses se promenaient le long de ses généreuses courbes que de nombreuses femmes envieraient. Soudain, vers le milieu de son trajet, son visage changea du tout au tout pour arborer une mine des plus dégoutés quand elle se mit à penser à Sting, se sale pervers dont toutes les filles ne faisaient que parler dans la rue comme s'il n'y avait que lui sur cette maudite planète. Lui et son maudit sourire taquin, joueur, pervers, remplis de sous-entendus, charmant, séducteur et par-dessus tout sexy… Non mais qu'est-ce que lui arrivait, elle divaguait totalement là par contre Mais il fallait bien qu'elle avoue qu'il possédait un charisme fou et qu'il s'avait très bien comment en user pour arriver à ses fins. Mais elle ne tombera pas dans son piège, quoi qu'il arrive.

Très vite, elle s'installa à table tout en lançant un tout petit 'Bonjour' à la petite famille. Voyant qu'ils avaient déjà pratiquement fini de manger, elle se dépêcha de manger tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'étouffer. Soudainement Tatsuya se leva juste au moment où elle finit son assiette, très vite suivit de tous les autres, du coin de l'œil, elle le vit lui faire un signe lui indiquant qu'elle se devait de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans aucune hésitation. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre grande pièce possédant cette fois-ci un gigantesque lac vision où défilaient des plans successivement, toutes les deux minutes. Tout le monde se plaça autour. Ainsi commença la réunion pour la mise en place du plan d'attaque.

Ellipse de six heures (pendant e temps, l'auteur dance sur Call me Baby de EXO) :

Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur, si bien qu'aucune âme ne se trouvait en dehors de son habitation. Et pourtant, une entité habillée d'une longue cape qui camouflait son identité, si bien qu'on aurait dit une ombre. Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse assez rapide et, à son passage, les végétaux semblaient prendre vie ou plutôt qu'ils s'animaient plus que de coutume, comme pour lui permettre d'accélérer et de ce fait, arriver à destination plus rapidement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'entité arriva en face d'un camp. Assez rapidement, elle se fit repérer par les gardes, qui par la suite, après avoir alerté les autres occupants du camp, se lancèrent sur elle, arme à la main. Pour autant, la mystérieuse personne n'en fût pas affolée, si on regardait bien, de plus près, on pouvait pratiquement apercevoir qu'elle arborait un petit sourire en coin qui paraissait sadique et rieur. Assez rapidement ils l'avaient encerclé et elle ne manifestait aucun signe de peur. Un homme, plus courageux que les autres, ou peut-être plus fou qui sait, s'avança et ordonna d'une voix dure « enlevez cette capuche et déclinez votre identité ou vous mourez », et pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il pointa le bout de sa fine épée quoique un peu abimée au niveau du coup de l'inconnu. Mais elle ne fit rien des menaces de l'homme, au contraire même, elle en ria tout en attrapant de sa main droite la lame de l'épée. Quand l'entité vit son sang couler, son rire doubla comme si sa vie en dépendait entièrement. Rien qu'avec ce petit acte elle réussit à effrayer toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le propriétaire de l'épée qui força dessus pour pouvoir lui découper la main, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, d'énormes lianes sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de ses deux poignets lui faisant lâcher son arme. Ses camarades arboraient tous un air ahuri et légèrement terrifié, ce qui fit encore une fois doublé le rire de l'inconnu, va savoir comment c'était possible. D'une geste de sa main, les lianes se mirent à tirer les membres supérieurs de l'homme dans deux sens différents puis s'arrêtèrent, se fut assez pour le faire souffrir le martyre mais pas assez pour lui arracher ses membres. Ainsi la mystérieuse personne profita de cette diversion pour ramasser l'épée et passer à l'attaque. D'un coup puissance elle réussit à blesser trois personnes gravement, les faisant hurler d'agonie et ainsi alerter leurs collègues qui attaquèrent l'entité les yeux remplies de fureur. Heureusement elle réussit à éviter toutes leurs attaques grâce à une roue arrière mais, ce qu'elle n'avait prévu était qu'une personne se trouvait juste derrière elle, plus précisément un mage noir. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle reçut une attaque dans le dos, il s'agissait d'acide, quand elle le remarqua elle enleva le plus rapidement possible sa cape, révélant de ce fait son identité à ses ennemis ainsi que la marque de sa guilde qui n'était en rien cachée par les vêtements assez révélateurs qu'elle portait. Il s'agissait de Laura Heartfilia de la fameuse guilde de Sabertooth qui était connue pour être la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore. En voyant à quelle guilde elle appartenait, plusieurs se mirent à firent laissant les plus courageux se défendre seuls.

Laura de son côté, était sur le point d'exploser, ce maudit mage venait de détruire une cape qui lui avait couté très cher et cela sans remords. D'une voix plaine de haine, elle murmura deux mots 'prison aqueuse' tout en dirigeant sa main vers les soldats encore ahuris, à la suite, ils se retrouvèrent prisonniers d'une énorme bulle d'eau qui résistait à tous les coups d'épée qu'ils donnaient. Après cela, elle se retourna très lentement vers le mage et lui adressa son regard le plus noir qui le fit légèrement tremblé. Comprenant la situation, le mage noir se mit en position d'attaque, les mains recouvertes de son acide, il se lança ensuite sur la mage en lui hurlant qu'elle allait payer. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à éviter ses coups mais il réussit à la toucher à l'épaule et au flanc droit la brûlant par la même occasion. En ayant marre, elle lui donna un coup de pied retournait qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre. Très vite, elle fit comme avec le premier homme, Laura fit sortir deux énormes lianes du sol qui virent clouer l'homme à l'arbre en s'enroulant autour des deux. Mais ce ne fut pas assez car grâce à sa magie, il réussit à se libérer, il se mit ensuite à enchainer les attaques destinées à tuer Laura. À la fin, elle se retrouva avec plusieurs parties de son corps brûlées mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de se battre. Doucement, elle se redressa, puis son corps se mit comme à luire, de l'eau sortit tout d'un coup du sol et fonça sur elle pour former une bulle autour d'elle, tout se passa très rapidement après. L'eau la relâcha pour ensuite attaquer l'homme, comme si elle possédait sa propre volonté, puis finis par l'emprisonner mais cette fois sans aucune possibilité de respirer et avec des conditions de pression extrêmes, ce qui fit qu'il s'évanouit assez rapidement. Quand ce fut fait l'eau repartit d'où elle venait laissant le mage noir tomber au sol au bord de la mort et plein de blessures. Le calme qui c'était installé juste alors fut rompu par un affreux rire rempli de démence de la part de notre chère 'héroïne'. Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes, et les soldats emprisonnés n'osaient pas l'interrompre de peur qu'elle ne leur réserve le même sort. Quand elle réussit enfin à se calmer, elle se mit à partir en direction du village, et étonnamment la prison bulle la suivait, puis rapidement elle se mit à courir quand elle perçut un cri déchirant grâce à ses sens de dragon slayer, et cela correspondait à la voix de Kiara.

Après de longues minutes, elle y arriva enfin, ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur, plusieurs maisons du village étaient en feu, de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol heureusement c'était principalement des membres de la guilde noire d'Orionus (totalement inventé XD), avec lenteur, elle avança et se retrouva au centre du village au se trouvait la demeure du maire. Ce qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix, la maire ou plutôt maitre de la guilde noire était complètement recouverte de sang, qui au vue des quelques blessures qu'elle possédait n'était pas le sien, et faisant face à nul autre que Kiara dont le corps possédait elle aussi du sang mais en légère quantité mais aussi … des écailles ?! Ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail, elle continua sans analyse de la scène de combat, et vit juste derrière Kiara son frère au sol (en même temps on peut le reconnaître en mille c'est un monstre…) un énorme trou présent au niveau de son ventre. Elle s'élança rapidement vers lui tout en faisant signe à sa bulle de ne pas bouger, arriva auprès de lui elle savait que sans était fini pour lui car même grâce à sa magie de dragon slayer de l'eau elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Il respirait encore mais très légèrement. Quand Laura se tourna pour voir où en était Kiara, elle la vit mettre un énorme coup de poing recouvert de glace à son adversaire en hurlant « Poing d'acier du dragon de glace » l'assommant ainsi. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, elle se mit rapidement à courir vers nous en hurlant 'Nii-sama'. Entendant sa voix, Tatsuya fut de nombreux efforts pour ouvrir ses yeux et regarder sa sœur. Il attendu qu'elle soit près de lui pour lui dire « Sache que même si nous ne sommes pas *tousse* réellement frère et sœur de sang, *tousse* tu seras toujours ma chère petite sœur pour moi, *tousse* tu seras toujours Kiara Tenshino. » en lui caressant la joue tendrement avec des yeux remplies de tendresses. Puis il se tourna vers moi, et dans un dernier souffle il me murmura « Protège-la du mieux que tu peux » avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours laissant sa petite sœur toute seule et sous ma garde. Kiara tenta de le secouer pour le garder éveillé, mais il était déjà trop tard, quand elle s'en rendit compte elle se coucha sur son torse en pleurant toutes les larmes de corps. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente seule, Laura la prit dans ses bras, quand elle commença à se débattre, elle la tint plus fermement et au fil des minutes elle fit par céder, pour finir par pleurer sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle gardienne. D'un geste de la main, Laura fit soulever le corps de la maire grâce à l'eau de la fontaine qui se trouvait à côté, pour le faire rentrer dans la bulle prison.


	12. Chapitre 10

Deux figures couraient à toute allure dans la forêt, couvertes de la tête aux pieds par de grandes capes de couleur ébène. L'une d'entre elles tenait un œuf assez gros dans ses bras. Elles étaient poursuivies par une sorte de serpent géant avec des crocs de la taille d'un homme d'âge adulte. La figure la plus petite semblait même rire, tandis que l'autre arborait juste un petit sourire sur ses fines lèvres, ce qui était la seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer chez elles. Toutes deux paraissaient nullement effrayées par ce danger. N'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu normale se serait évanouie en voyant la taille du monstre, ou au minimum pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en appelant sa mère à l'aide, mais non, ces deux mystérieuses personnes agissaient comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un simple jeu. Au bout de deux minutes, la figure possédant l'œuf freina d'un seul coup. Le monstre, croyant que sa proie avait enfin abandonnée, il s'élança vers elle prêt à lui enfoncer ses deux armes mortelles dans sa chaire. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci attrapa l'un de ses crocs en soupirant un petit « le jeu est fini, tu es out mon gros », juste après, elle l'envoya en l'air avec un crochet du droit, puis elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même pour augmenter sa vitesse et ainsi sa force de frappe, quand le serpent redescendit, elle l'envoya dire bonjour aux étoiles d'un coup de pied extraordinaire. La seconde personne se mit à rire fort suite à cela, si fort qu'elle se mit à se rouler par terre, quand soudain, un violent coup de vent survint, secouant avec force les branches des arbres et par la même occasion fit voler leurs capes. Il s'agissait en réalité de nos deux mages préférées, Kiara et Laura. Se relevant lentement, Laura secoua sa tenue et se mit à avancer en direction du Nord. Kiara eut assez de mal à la suivre au début, le corps encore secouer de violent spasmes suite à la force de son fou rire. Cette fois elles partirent dans le silence le plus complet, au grand plaisir de la blonde. Après une trentaine de minutes, elles finirent par apercevoir la ville de Crocus au loin. Les deux femmes se mirent alors à marcher plus vite mais toutes deux pour des raisons totalement différentes, Kiara car elle voulait absolument voir comment la vie se déroulait dans une véritable ville, surtout qu'ici il était question de la grande capitale du royaume de Fiore connu par tous, et pour Laura, c'était son envie d'avoir un bon lit moelleux, un repas copieux et sain qui la forçait à aller plus vite. Elle voulait y être rapidement pour s'acheter sa maison pour y vivre avec Kiara et le nouveau compagnon ou plutôt camarade qu'elle s'était faite.

Dès qu'elle pensa à lui, elle se stoppa net dans son élan, et se mit à regarder l'œuf qu'elle tenait avec précaution dans ses bras, en sécurité. Avec précaution, elle retira l'un de ses bras et balança l'œuf sur l'autre, tout en douceur, et grâce à sa main désormais libre, elle ouvrit le dessus de l'œuf. A l'intérieur reposait une sorte de boule de poils de taille moyenne, quand la lumière du soleil parvint à pénétrer directement dedans dû à la nouvelle ouverture, la boule se mit à bouger légèrement, et au bout d'un moment, de petites oreilles se dressèrent et une queue fit son apparition sous cet amas de poils. Voyant cela, Laura approcha doucement sa main de deux petites oreilles de couleur bleu ciel, tout comme le reste du pelage d'ailleurs, sauf à certains points où régnait en maître le vert, comme le bout de la queue. Lentement, elle se mit à caresser l'oreille droite, ce qui arracha un ronronnement à la créature, après une dizaine de caresses, la tête de la bête se releva et se tourna en direction de la mage, par la suite, deux grands, magnifiques yeux de couleur dorés s'ouvrirent.

Avec précaution, la mage sortit l'animal de l'œuf pour le serrer contre elle après avoir lâchée la coquille. Il s'agissait d'une petite tigresse au pelage bleu ciel semblable à la couleur que prend le ciel en été, avec quelques tâches de couleurs vertes claires au niveau des pattes et le bout de la queue, et de fabuleux yeux couleur or rappelant la douce chaleur du soleil. Une fois sortit de son œuf, le félin se mit à regarder un peu partout avant de commencer à pleurer, pour ensuite enfuir sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme qui le tenait. Celle-ci recommença alors à lui caresser tout doucement la tête en lui murmurant quelques mots doux par-ci par-là pour le rassurer et le détendre. Rapidement, Kiara qui c'était aussi arrêtée juste après Laura et qui l'observait en silence, la rejoint avec l'espoir qu'à deux elles arriveraient à rassurer l'animal pour reprendre leur chemin le plus rapidement possible. La petite boule de poil ne se calma que dix minutes plus-tard, au grand soulagement de nos mages. Une fois qu'il eût fini de pleurer, il releva de nouveau la tête et observa tour à tour les deux femmes de ses yeux encore larmoyants. D'une voix tremblante, il leur adressa un petit 'merci' auquel les deux femmes répondirent par de grands sourires qui illuminèrent leurs magnifiques visages. En les voyant sourire ainsi, une sorte de boule de bonheur naquit dans le cœur de la petite tigresse. Mais très rapidement ce merveilleux sentiment se fit comme aspirer pour être remplacé par un immense stress et de l'impuissance quand, le sourire de Laura se fana pour laisser place à un air des plus sérieux, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'animal. La mage blonde rompit le silence qui régnait entre eux trois, en disant d'une voix ferme ne laissant place à aucunes protestations : « Je t'avais dis d'attendre et de ne pas bouger car cela pouvait très vite devenir dangereux. Tu aurais du rester dans la chambre et non pas te faufiler à l'extérieur pour nous suivre et en plus de ça casser un œuf en deux pour le manger. Pourquoi n'en fais tu qu'à ta tête ?

\- Je suis dé-désolée, j-j-je voulais juste v-vous a-ai-aider, parvint à répliquer la petite bête en se remettant à pleurer.

\- C'est malin ça tient, tu l'as refaite pleurer alors qu'i peine dix minutes on essayait de la calmer, après c'est moi la baka hein. Aller calme toi mon chou elle était juste très inquiète quand elle t'a vu en danger. Franchement, je dois bien admettre que voir un être de ton gabarit se faire attaquer pour un serpent qui fait plus de vingt fois ta taille ça donne un sacré choc, alors comprend la, et toi là calme toi et apprend à parler plus doucement, sermonna Kiara.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, mais au moins, ça nous a fait gagner du temps, je demanderai que l'on nous envoi l'argent à la guilde pour le récupérer, alors d'une certaine façon bravo Asura, s'excusa Laura tout en caressant doucement la tête d'Asura.

\- Arigato, murmura la petite un énorme sourire éclairant désormais son visage.

\- Bon maintenant que tout est réglé, dépêchons nous, je veux absolument avoir le temps visiter cette ville avant de devoir aller voir à quoi ressemble la fameuse guilde de Sabertooth dont notre très chère senpai fait partie, hurla la fille à la chevelure ébène en se mettant à courir en direction de la ville une nouvelle fois.

\- Elle a beaucoup trop d'énergie, je ne sais même pas où elle la stocke quand elle se repose, heureusement que tu es cal… se mit à dire Laura avant de se stopper quand Asura quitta la chaleur protective de ses bras pour se mettre à voler après Kiara à toute allure en criant 'Attends moi'. »

Après un long soupir de désespoir, elle se mit à courir après elles pour être sûre qu'elle ne les perde pas de vue quand elles arriveront à bon port. En espérant aussi qu'elles ne causent aucuns problèmes car, depuis le temps qu'elle voyageait avec Kiara après que son frère la lui est confiée, Laura avait vite qu'elle possédait un réel don pour attirer les ennuis aux personnes autour d'elle-même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Cela avait commencé dans un petit village, dont elle avait oublié le nom, Kiara avait trébuché quand elles étaient entrées dans le marché pour acheter de provisions, et soudain l'inexplicable se produisit, un à un tous les stands se mirent à tomber comme des dominos. A ce moment là, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles, alors Laura fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête à ce moment là, c'est-à-dire prendre la main de Kiara et prendre la fuite en hurlant pleins de 'pardon'. Elles se firent poursuivre durant trois heures même après être sorties de la ville. Heureusement la foule qui les poursuivait ne possédait pas leur endurance. Après ce malencontreux épisode, elles se firent pourchasser pour de nombreux autres animaux car Kiara avait marché sur la queue de l'un de membre de la meute.

Après un autre très long soupir, Laura se mit à courir plus vite pour afin arriver au même niveau de la noiraude et de la tigresse. Quand elle les eut rattrapées, elles y étaient déjà, la magnifique ville de Crocus. Ainsi, un énorme sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de Kiara, tandis qu'Asura semblait juste curieuse. Oui, elles y étaient enfin, mais avant d'aller là où résidait sa guilde pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, Laura voulait absolument visiter cette ville avec ses deux compagnes de route. Même si elle ne faisait que voyager avant de rejoindre Sabertooth, elle n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de visiter les différentes villes par lesquelles elle passait, que cela soit pour leur architecture, leur histoire ou même leur spécialité. Alors, aujourd'hui, elle allait faire un effort rien que pour elles, et pour la nourriture. Oui, après tout on ne peut pas ne pas goûter la spécialité du pays ou de la ville que l'on visite, ça serait un réel sacrilège. Rapidement elle stoppa les deux femelles qui étaient encore un pas devant elle en attrapant l'une par l'épaule et l'autre par la queue. Quand elles se retournèrent vers Laura, Kiara et Asura prirent automatiques peurs, rien qu'à la vue de l'étrange sourire qui décorait les lèvres de leur amie. Avant même qu'elles aient le temps de réagir, la blonde se mit à les traîner derrière elle. De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage, certains interloqués par la beauté de ses femmes, d'autre était méfiants dû à l'étrangeté de la scène mais aussi, de la façon assez suspecte dont elles étaient habillées. Tous détournèrent assez vite le regard après avoir croisé le regard de l'aîné du groupe, que ne promettait que souffrance et, qui contenait tellement de haine, de si grand sentiment dans de si beaux yeux. Ce ne fut que quand elles arrivèrent au centre de la ville, que Laura les relâcha. Dès que cela fut fait, elles se redressèrent bien vite pour se mettre en garde-à-vous pour ne pas avoir à subir les foutres de Laura et, Dieu seul sait de quoi elle était capable avec cette étrange aura noire qui semblait envelopper son corps. En les voyants si calmes, un énorme sourire éclaira visage, lui donnant un air des plus angéliques et, fit disparaître comme par magie l'enveloppe noire qu'elle avait. Elle avança légèrement pour se positionner juste en face d'elles pour ensuite leurs dires : « Bon, nous allons visiter la ville et en profiter pour chercher une maison ou même un appartement où vivre toutes les trois ensembles. Ensuite, nous irons faire les magasins parce que, à cause d'une certaine personne dont je ne citerais point le nom, toutes nos affaires sont sûrement toujours dans le ventre de cet énorme requin en ce moment même. Heureusement qu'il a fui parce que, si je l'avais chopé lui, grrr…

\- Mais, je me suis déjà excusée au moins des centaines de fois, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre que c'était juste un accident et je ne sais pas moi oublier, se mit à se plaindre Kiara les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne crois pas que juste en t'excusant je vais te pardonner. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne l'oublierais pas de si tôt, surtout que je t'avais mise en garde juste avant de ne pas trop t'approcher du bord avec les bagages, mais non, madame n'écoute personne, alors ça ne sert à rien de me faire les yeux de chien battu. Je te conseille de grandir un peu et d'apprendre de tes erreurs, la gronda la blonde comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant.

\- Aye, aye Okasan, répondit Kiara en tirant la langue. »

Asura qu'en t-a-elle, assistait à la scène sans vraiment savoir que faire ou dire. Durant environ encore une trentaine de minutes, elles continuèrent à se chamailler mais, soudain un énorme grondement survint, les arrêtant net dans leur dispute, très vite, deux autres grondements suivirent ce qui fit que toutes les personnes présentent autour d'elles se retournent une nouvelle fois. Face à tous ces regards des plus insistants, leurs joues s'enflammèrent pour ainsi arborées une couleur rouge pivoine. Se raclant la gorge, Laura leur proposa rapidement d'aller manger un bout avant d'aller faire les courses, ce qu'elles acceptèrent toutes bien entendu, pressées de partir d'ici pour échappé à cette foule ayant leur yeux braqués sur elles.

Ainsi, après avoir mangé, elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans les magasins à renouveler leurs garde-robes. La plus âgée en profita aussi pour prendre un appartement possédant, deux chambres ayant leurs propres salles de bains, tout cela en plus des toilettes pour d'éventuels invités, une cuisine assez grande pour lui permettre de laisser le talent culinaire qu'elle s'était découvert y a peu s'exprimer. Pour compléter le tout, un petit salon, et le mieux était bien sûr que, elle avait réussit à avoir le tout pour juste cent mille Joyau et les meubles comprit dans le lot. Avec cette magnifique affaire, y avait de quoi être fière, et elle l'était. Une fois que tous les papiers avaient déjà été signés et, que le propriétaire leur avait donné son feu vert pour aménager, elles en profitèrent pour ranger leurs nouveaux vêtements. Il avait été décidé que Kiara dormirait toute seule, et Asura dormirait avec Laura vu qu'elle est son exceed et que toutes les deux ne pouvaient dormir avec les ronflements et les coups de pieds que Kiara donnait quand elle dort. Après cela, la noiraude les entraîna dehors laissant juste le temps à l'aînée de fermer la porte de leur nouvelle demeure à clé, avant de les traîner vers un restaurant qui vendait des pizzas et d'autres trucs car elle avait toujours rêvé en manger, surtout quand elle entendait petite les voyageur qui venaient des fois chez elle en parler. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu demander à sa tutrice d'en manger avant, mais durant le moi qu'elles ont passé ensemble, elles étaient très occupés, entre les missions qu'elles réalisaient sur la route, et les entraînements, enfin surtout les siens vu qu'elle manquait cruellement d'expérience en ce qui concernait certaines techniques. Heureusement grâce à l'aide de Laura, maintenant elle était capable de se battre comme un vrai dragon slayer, et elle maîtrisait désormais la majorité de ses techniques. Kiara devait bien avouer que désormais, elle était redevable à la blonde, et de beaucoup car après tout, elle n'était pas obligée d'aider son frère à détruire la guilde noire qui avait détruite sa famille.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle, alors elles purent trouver une place assez rapidement et sans aucuns problèmes. Une fois qu'elles furent assises, un serveur vient à leur rencontre afin de prendre les accueillir. Mais, très rapidement, il se mit à draguer Laura, d'abord embarrassée, la jeune femme le remercia quand il se mit à la complimenter, malheureusement, ce petit manège commença très vite à l'ennuyer. Au moment où elle allait le remettre à sa place et lui dire qu'elle n'était point intéressée par lui, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit assez brusquement, ce qui fit que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Avant même qu'ils n'aient posé un pied à l'intérieur, le dragon slayer double avait déjà reconnu leurs odeurs. Il s'agissait de Yukino, et des dragons jumeaux Sting et Rogue ainsi que de leurs exceeds. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, les deux hommes se stoppèrent et, comme un seul homme ils se tournèrent vers la table où les filles étaient installées, les regardants droits dans les yeux. Sting fixait Laura avec son sourire carnassier gravé sur ses lèvres, et Rogue lui fixait Kiara d'un air intrigué que l'on voyait dans ses yeux mais avec un visage impassible. Alors, presque inconsciemment, leurs corps se mirent à avancer vers elles sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, comme si une force invisible les attirée vers elles. Du point de vue de Laura, la scène se déroulait avec une lenteur inuit car elle n'avait pas du tout prévue de revoir ses 'nakamas', si elle pouvait réellement les appeler ainsi, pas aujourd'hui tout du moins. Dans sa tête, elle commençait déjà à prévoir un plan pour fuir et ne pas avoir à supporter les remarques de Sting, mais avant même qu'elle n'est eue le temps de faire quoi que se soit, ils étaient déjà devant leur table, à les dévisager.


End file.
